Brincando com Fogo
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Harry Potter é um empresário bem sucedido que adora tudo nas mulheres. Ele adoraria passar horas cheias de paixão com Hermione, mas sua irmã deixou bem claro que é impossível.
1. O Casamento

Brincando com Fogo

Capítulo I

O olhar de Harry Potter percorreu o salão lotado, enquanto ele sorria para as pessoas que poderiam ou não ser seus parentes. No grande ambiente ornamentado com sofisticação, os parentes riam e conversavam animados, querendo saber as novidades e, claro, quem no momento saía com quem.

Harry exalou um suspiro de enfado. Depois que as bodas propriamente ditas terminaram no altar da igreja, sob a bênção do padre, todos agora lá estavam reunidos para a recepção, onde os garçons já tinham começado a servir os canapés e champanhe em longas taças de cristal.

Casamento era sempre a mesma coisa, pensou ele, entediado. A noiva, bela e radiante, toda de branco, e o noivo, sempre de preto, figura apagada a seu lado. Bem, essa era a opinião de um solteirão inveterado como Harry.

Se não fosse a recepção do enlace de sua irmãzinha querida, teria achado alguma desculpa para desaparecer dali. Mas era, e não queria ferir os sentimentos de Luna, uma vez que sua vida dependia...

O olhar dele atravessou uma repentina abertura naquele mar de gente, e uma linda mulher surgiu. Parecia uma deusa.

De súbito, o momento passou a ser interessante, pensou Harry. Nenhuma jovem ali era tão bela, ou tão tentadora.

A luz opaca por sobre as cabeças da multidão conferia um suave brilho às feições dela, fazendo-a parecer etérea, como se tivesse descido das nuvens para deixar os meros mortais compartilhar de sua perfeição. Uma beleza única, que ele nunca vira antes.

Seu coração disparou. Harry já vira muitas mulheres bonitas antes, mas seu ritmo cardíaco não disparava com freqüência. Por que a visão dela provocara essa reação?

Mesmo de longe, podia distinguir muito bem os delicados traços femininos e os cachos de cabelos castanhos que acariciavam-lhe a face com sensualidade.

Quando ela se movimentou, a fenda lateral de seu vestido se abriu, revelando uma perna longa e delgada.

- Está pronto para pular a janela mais próxima e sair correndo pela rua, gritando? - perguntou Luna, sempre brincalhona, quando veio para o lado do irmão.

Os devaneios lascivos que se formavam na mente de Harry cessaram de imediato. Quando encarou sua irmã, tinha todas as reflexões pecaminosas refreadas.

- Eu não grito, minha querida.

- Parabéns! – Tia Minerva vinha na direção deles. – Que belíssimo casamento! Mas eu queria cumprimentar o noivo... – ela observava o salão.

- Ele está trocando o smoking por algo mais informal e confortável para a viagem, titia, e estará aqui logo, logo.

- Oh! Lá está Pansy! Vocês acham que ela fez alguma coisa no rosto? Uma plástica, talvez? – com um adeus apressado, correu até a outra mulher.

- Será que seremos assim, desse jeito, quando chegarmos à idade dela? – Harry meneou a cabeça.

Luna sorriu para ele. Então ela passou as mãos sobre a blusa de seu traje de viagem.

- Agora, o que estávamos mesmo conversando quando fomos interrompidos por Tia Minerva? – Indagou a noiva, de bom humor. – Ah! Sim! O fato de que você não grita! Se bem me recordo, gritou bem alto naquela tarde em que tomei emprestada a sua raquete de tênis. Metade da vizinhança o ouviu gritando. Lembra-se de que a Sra. Figg chamou a polícia? Ela achou que um assaltante tivesse entrado em nossa casa.

Harry deu risada.

- Aquilo foi diferente. Você usou a raquete para esmagar as uvas de mamãe. E eu acho que é permitido à um menino de doze anos um grito ocasional.

- Disse para mim que foi essa a razão pela qual perdeu o campeonato. Você odiava perder, naquela ocasião, quase tanto quanto odeia agora.

- Não é verdade. – Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas. - Não deveria ter usado a minha raquete da sorte, Luna. O que pretendia? Você nunca admitiu nada até hoje.

Luna enrubesceu.

- Estava fazendo vinho. Tinha assistido à um velho filme na televisão sobre uma freira e decidi me converter ao catolicismo.

- E precisava de álcool para ficar religiosa?

- O vinho era para o sacramento da comunhão. – Empinou o queixo com desdém e mudou de assunto:- Vamos, conte-me, para o que você olhava com tanta atenção quando eu cheguei? Fez-me recordar uma pessoa em pleno regime com o nariz grudado na vitrine de uma confeitaria.

Harry não respondeu

Luna continuou, estalando os dedos:

- Já sei! Localizou uma fêmea! O gato se deparou com uma bela gatinha e estava ajeitando os bigodes. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. De quem é o coração que irá despedaçar dessa vez?

- Não despedaço corações, mocinha! Apenas entro nos relacionamentos com honestidade e deixo bem-entendido, pois sou bem explicito, que não procuro por casamento. Aceite quem quiser.

- Mesmo assim, você sempre as faz sofrer. Diga-me quem é a vitima da vez?

- A jovem dama que prendeu meu olhar está ali. – Harry indicou, com um gesto discreto, a mulher de sua fantasia. – Por favor, diga-me que não somos parentes dela, Luna.

Descobrir que a estranha que estivera cobiçando fazia parte da família poderia relegá-lo a noites de duchas frias e pesadelos apavorantes por pelo menos um mês.

Luna examinou a multidão.

Ele parecia tão aflito...

- Cabelos castanhos. Vestido vermelho.

- Kátia? – Luna fez que não. – Não teria essa oportunidade, Harry. Ela não é demais para você.

Harry sorriu com ar de superioridade.

- Quer apostar, minha querida irmã?

Ele ainda não encontrara uma única mulher que não pudesse seduzir e convencer a compartilhar sua cama. Tudo por mútuo consentimento, lógico, e com muita sedução. Sem força bruta de maneira alguma.

- Sabe que eu nunca aposta, mas deveria. Duvido que ela o tenha perdoado por arrancar as cabeças de suas bonecas.

- Aquela é Kátia? Nossa prima?!

Um gosto amargo de remorso encheu a boca de Harry. Olhou para a multidão mais uma vez, mas não localizou aquela com quem estivera fantasiando.

Luna gargalhou.

- Duvido que Kátia venha a perdoá-lo.

- Foi por acaso um crime de guerra? Espiões capturaram soldados nacionais? Diga-me uma coisa, ela não era um tanto...

- Gordinha? Sim, ela perdeu muito peso. E aquele é seu marido.

O grupo se dissipou um pouco, e Harry teve uma clara visão da jovem de novo.

- Desculpe-me, Luna. Não vejo homem algum ao lado dela.

A irmã apontou para o homem em questão.

- O rapaz baixo, de óculos. Bem ao lado de Kátia.

- Não, não é aquela a moça de quem estou falando. – Colocando as mãos nos ombros da irmã, ele a direcionou de leve para a esquerda. – Refiro–me àquela castanha de vestido vermelho.

Luna meneou a cabeça.

- Ai, ai... Afaste-se dela.

Harry sorriu, contente.

- Bem, pelo menos dessa não somos parentes.

- Sim, somos!

A expressão de sua irmã era, sem dúvida, de pura culpa. Nunca soubera mentir.

- Não se incomoda se eu for até ela e me apresentar? Afinal de contas, se somos parentes, que mal pode haver em nos conhecermos melhor?

- Sim, eu me incomodo, e muito. Você não pode fazer isso. – Agarrou o braço de Harry quando ele a ignorou e começou a caminhar.

- Irei falar com ela, a menos que você me diga qual é o problema – ele provocou.

Luna respirou fundo.

- É amiga intima de Rony.

- Hermione? Aquela da qual você já me falou? Rica... possui seu próprio negócio?

- Ela mesma. E não é apenas uma empresa própria, é mais como uma cadeia de negócios. Hermione também é a melhor amiga de meu marido. Eles se conhecem desde o ginásio. Se você a magoar, Rony jamais o perdoará, ou a mim. Como um presente de casamento, prometa-me que não fará nada para destruir a amizade de Hermione e Rony. Por favor...

Harry analisava Hermione. Mulheres o fascinavam. Amava tudo nelas. A maneira como se moviam com graça. O perfume e o riso. O sorriso tímido e sedutor. Acima de tudo, a maneira como os olhos delas faiscavam.

- Harry? Por favor, você precisa me prometer!

Ele olhou para a irmã. Naquele momento, Luna o fitava daquele jeitinho que o desarmava, obrigando-o a fazer qualquer coisa que pedisse.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Como sempre.

Ela sorriu de leve, mas parecia preocupada.

- Ótimo, mas tem de jurar. Prometer apenas não basta.

Harry enganchou o dedo mínimo ao dela.

- Jure, Harry.

Luna ficou quieta, e não sairia dali até que o irmão jurasse.

- Tudo bem, eu juro.

- Dê-me sua palavra de que jamais irá flertar com Hermione.

- Eu nem mesmo chegarei perto dela.

Os ombros de Luna relaxaram, e a expressão amenizou-se.

- Obrigada. Agora dance comigo, irmãozinho. Nós não estivemos na pista de dança sequer uma vez.

Harry consultou o seu relógio de pulso, que mostrou quase nove horas.

- Vocês não deverão estar no aeroporto às dez e trinta?

- Sempre haverá tempo para uma dança com meu irmão querido – disse ela com os olhos brilhantes de amor, no mesmo instante em que agarrou o braço dele.

- Sendo assim, como posso recusar?

Harry permitiu que Luna o conduzisse à pista. Antes que se juntassem aos outros casais entregou-lhe um chaveiro.

- Aqui está a chave de meu apartamento, Harry. É melhor que você pegue isto antes que eu esqueça. Mas prometa que não dará nenhuma festa maluca por lá.

- De onde tirou essa idéia, Luna? Não costumo dar festas malucas. Além do mais, estarei trabalhando, você sabe. E a casa não é mais só sua. Está casada, esqueceu? – Olhou para a chave antes de enfiá-la no bolso. – Deve ter avisado isso a Rony, não é? Ele sabe que ficarei hospedado lá por uma semana?

- Você sempre se hospedou em meu apartamento, amor. E Rony me ama. Portanto, não se importará. Além do mais, estaremos em lua-de-mel.

- De qualquer modo, acho que você deveria ter conversado com o seu marido a respeito disso. Não gosto da idéia de ir para a casa de vocês sem o consentimento dele.

- Fique tranqüilo. Ele não fará nenhuma objeção. Acontece apenas que acabei me esquecendo de falar com ele sobre esse assunto. Porém, juro que mais tarde explicarei tudo a Rony, está bem? – Acariciou-lhe de leve os cabelos. – Apenas esteja certo de que manterá aquele compromisso. Tive de desatar muitos nós para estabelecê-lo.

- Pode deixar. Não tenho condições de perdê-lo. Estou jogando o meu futuro nesse programa de computação.

Luna apertou o braço dele, e começaram a se mover ao ritmo de uma canção lenta.

- Você se sairá muito bem, Harry. E que melhor lugar para jogar do que em Las Vegas.

- Rony!

O amigo de Hermione virou-se, com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Eu estava começando a imaginar se o veria antes que saísse para a sua lua-de-mel.

Ele a abraçou forte por um momento.

- Não vai chorar, vai, Hermione? Não no dia mais feliz de minha vida.

- Estou tão contente por você, meu amigo! E gosto muito de Luna, também. Fez uma ótima escolha, Rony. Parabéns.

- Obrigado, Hermione. Concordo que escolhi a melhor garota. Para ser sincero, nunca pensei que me apaixonaria... E então, por acaso, ela surgiu em meu caminho. Por Deus, em a amo tanto que chega a doer!

- Fico satisfeita por ouvir isso. – de repente, Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas vi um homem muito sexy todo embasbacado por Luna minutos atrás. Bonita como é a sua esposa, você tem de ficar alerta. Sabe como é, um buquê de rosas, jantares românticos à luz de velas, presentes especiais... Essa espécie de coisa.

Rony arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você e minha mulher não estiveram conspirando contra mim, estiveram?

- Nós?! – A expressão dela descontraiu-se, e ela riu a valer. – Não, mas havia mesmo um homem com Luna ainda há pouco. Deve ser algum parente. Eu estava esperando por uma apresentação. – Sorriu, travessa.

- Mostre-o para mim. É o mínimo que posso fazer, uma vez que você está me surpreendendo com essa conversa.

Hermione observou o ambiente. Suas feições ficaram rígidas. Os dois estavam ali um minuto atrás. O cavalheiro em seu smoking impecável era a melhor coisa que vira nos últimos anos. Cabelos escuros, feições másculas e fortes, e sem dúvidas marcantes. E o smoking caía-lhe como uma luva, tornando-o mais sensual ainda.

- Não me diga que você já perdeu a sua esposa. – Disse um senhor de idade, um tanto embriagado.

O sorriso de Rony não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação.

- Luna está mudando de roupa para a nossa viagem de lua-de-mel, daqui a pouco.

- Engraçado, mas vi sua jovem esposa ser conduzida para o tablado de dança um minuto atrás por um moço que parecia muitíssimo interessado nela.

- Obrigado pela informação. – Rony se controlava para não agredir o atrevido. – E você pode experimentar o café que está sendo servido ao lado do bar – acrescentou com cinismo.

Segurou Hermione pelo braço e a conduziu para longe.

- É algum familiar seu?

- Um tio distante...

Nem bem Rony se livrou do tio embriagado e apareceu-lhe pela frente uma senhora idosa com voz chorosa:

- Estou tão nervosa, Rony! Como vou fazer para pegar um táxi para me levar embora para casa, uma vez que é você que sempre faz isso e não estará aqui?

- Não se preocupe Tia Sprout. Há seguranças na porta que a ajudarão a encontrar condução.

- Mas, Rony, você se esquece de que não tenho idade para pegar qualquer táxi? E se me seqüestrarem? Oh! Adeus então, sobrinho querido. Seja muito feliz. – Deu um beijo no rosto de Rony e se afastou.

- Perdoe-me, Hermione, mas minhas tias me tiram do sério. Imagine você que Tia Minerva teve a infeliz idéia de perguntar a Luna se ela estava se casando grávida, porque achou que o vestido de noiva não disfarçava uma sutil barriguinha. Ainda bem que Luna não levou em consideração.

-Não há por que se desculpar, Rony. – Sorriu. – Pessoas de idade de um modo geral portam-se assim com o passar dos anos. Ah, lá está ele! Aquele a quem quero ser apresentada... – Um formigamento subiu-lhe pela espinha. Ela encarou Rony. – Dançando com sua mulher...

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Aquele? Não acredito! Hermione, é incrível como você sempre tem uma aptidão para escolher o pior homem para namorar. É de fato inacreditável. No meio de todos os rapazes aqui, como é possível que focalizasse sua atenção justo nele? Seu radar foi quebrado quando nasceu?

- Muito engraçado... – Hermione fez uma pausa, admirando o homem bonito que dançava com Luna. – Admito que tive algumas experiências românticas desastrosas, mas...

- Algumas? Está sendo muito indulgente consigo mesma.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem... Várias experiências. Mas venho mudando as minhas táticas. Decidi que agora só quero me divertir. Nada de relações amorosas emocionais. Apenas prazerosas, dessas que nos fazem transpirar.

Rony ergueu a mão.

- Basta menina! É mais informação do que preciso saber. E isso não dará certo.

- Tem algo contra sexo casual? Hum, deveria discutir isso com Luna antes que partam para em lua-de-mel. Não há nada ,ais gostoso do que sair para jantar num restaurante romântico à luz de velas e uma música suave ao fundo, beber um bom vinho em cálices de fino cristal, sair para a noite com um leve zumbido nos ouvidos e um pequeno estalido no cérebro, ir para a cama com o acompanhante, ter uma maravilhosa noite de amor, e no dia seguinte, "bom dia e adeus". Nada de compromissos e perguntas do tipo: "Você me liga amanhã?"

- Eu não tenho problema, Hermione. É você que tem. Sempre acaba se envolvendo. E sempre, sem escapar uma única vez, sai machucada da história.

- Dessa vez tudo será diferente, eu asseguro. Acredite-me, meu amigo. Tudo o que eu quero é...

- Não.

Hermione observava o estranho dançando com Luna. Ela podia, com toda a facilidade, imaginar-se deitada nua em seus braços fortes.

- O que quer que esteja pensando ou querendo, minha amiga, esqueça. Aquele é o irmão de Luna. Harry, o maior conquistador de todos os tempos. Indigno de uma dama como você.

Ela o encarou, espantada.

- Então aquele é o mal-afamado solteirão?

Hermione ouvira histórias sobre ele narradas por Rony, e mesmo algumas por parte de Luna. Harry Potter amava as mulheres, e elas sucumbiam diante de seu poder arrebatador. Bastava que estalasse os dedos para que elas corressem em sua direção.

Examinou-o com olho crítico. Quando Harry sorriu, notou um ar de meninice nele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo uma aura de suave sofisticação o circundava. Sim, Hermione gostou do que viu.

Harry na certa saberia como agradar uma mulher. A simples possibilidade de ser envolvida naqueles braços viris fez a pulsação dela disparar e seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, consciente da extraordinária atração que ele lhe causava.

Hermione queria o que lera nos livros, mas o dinheiro sempre interferia nos seus namoros. O fato de ser uma jovem muito bem-sucedida, e rica, punha os homens inseguros. Era como se eles começassem a sentir-se inadequados e decidissem que tinham que provar alguma coisa.

E na cama, costumavam tirar o melhor proveito, enquanto ela acabava sempre frustrada. Queria um companheiro que não se importasse com nada, exceto fazer amor intenso a noite inteira.

- Harry partirá logo após a recepção. – A afirmação de Rony rompeu-lhe as conjecturas.

O coração dela bateu mais forte.

- Está brincando!

- Não, eu falo sério.

- Não é justo! – Hermione fez um biquinho, como uma menina triste.

- De qualquer forma, estará trabalhando, meu bem. – Ele a encarou. – Tem certeza de que quer decorar o apartamento de Luna com as próprias mãos, embora tenha uma equipe inteira trabalhando para você? Não iria ferir meus sentimentos se delegasse a tarefa para alguém mais, Hermione. Sei o quanto está ocupada com suas lojas.

Ela afastou o olhar de Harry e o fixou em Rony, enlaçando o braço dele.

- Já ponderei muito, Rony. E de jeito nenhum confiaria esse trabalho a outras pessoa. Você significa muitíssimo para mim, e sabe disso, não é, meu querido e velho amigo?

- Bem, sendo assim é melhor dar-lhe a chave do apartamento antes que eu esqueça. Acha que Luna desconfia de algo?

- Claro que não! Será uma total surpresa para ela.

- Ótimo! Minha mulher adora surpresas.

- Eu também.


	2. Encontro com o pecado

Hermione destrancou o apartamento de Luna e entrou, deixando cair as malas no chão ao fechar a porta

Hermione destrancou o apartamento de Luna e entrou, deixando cair as malas no chão ao fechar a porta. Estava exausta, pois ficara até tarde da noite arrumando a bagagem, e naquele momento sofria as conseqüências.

Olhando para seu relógio de pulso, verificou que já era quase meia-noite. Tudo o que queria era um banho bem demorado e uma cama quentinha.

Olhou em volta do imenso living a sua frente. Nada mal. Pé-direito alto, em ogiva, mobília em mogno importado de finíssima qualidade. Não apreciou muito o computador num canto da sala, mas ele poderia ser escondido atrás de um biombo. Teria apenas que imaginar de que tipo seria.

Não a agradava também a imaculada brancura das paredes. Aquilo, com certeza, seria mudado em breve. Uma delas sem dúvida com um tom vibrante. Uma autêntica poltrona estilo Luís XV, com seu rebuscado dourado, também seria uma das primeiras aquisições.

Rony lhe dissera que a maioria dos pertences dele e de Luna foram tirados das suas respectivas residências, etiquetados e guardados em um guarda-móveis ali perto, aguardando que aquele apartamento, bem maior, ficasse utilizável.

Luna se mudara para aquele imóvel duas semanas antes do casamento. Ele estava, portanto, quase desprovido de decoração. O que era excelente, porque Hermione adorava trabalhar em um ambiente vazio. Podia por em prática suas idéias de uma maneira mais fácil, sem se ater em aproveitar isto ou aquilo.

Mas, antes de tudo, era preciso relaxar um pouco. Assim, deixou-se cair na poltrona mais próxima, esticou as pernas e fechou os olhos. Queria parar por um instante, deixar o mundo girar devagar, respirar num ritmo lento e deixar os pensamentos vagarem sem rumo.

O dia seguinte logo chegaria, e aí poderia dar início a seu trabalho e se dedicar por inteiro. Tempo não lhe faltaria. E ademais, como dissera sua heroína preferida, Scarlet O'Hara, de ...E o Vento Levou: "Amanhã eu penso nisso".

Mudou de posição diversas vezes até que descobriu aquela exata para repousar. "Agora sim estou confortável." Descansaria por alguns minutos, depois tomaria um banho e...

Seus olhos se abriram. Que barulho era aquele? Ficou gelada, as mãos agarraram os braços da poltrona. Seria imaginação sua? Não, lá estava o ruído de novo, como o de alguém se movendo em um dos quartos do fundo.

Céus, não era a única pessoa no apartamento! Mas quem poderia estar lá?

Será que Luna tinha um gato? Não, de modo nenhum. Não com as alergias de Rony. Um cachorro, talvez? Também não, pois ele latiria. Além do mais, Rony ou Luna teriam mencionado um animal.

Os sons que vinham do fim do corredor sombrio ficaram mais altos. Seu estomago deu uma reviravolta. Começava a entrar em pânico.

Estudou ao seu redor, e deparou com um pesado vaso de cristal maciço. Levantou-se da poltrona e engatinhou pelo tapete até alcançar o objeto. Pelo menos agora tinha uma arma.

Com cuidado, dirigiu-se para a porta da frente, abraçando o vaso junto ao peito. Apenas alguns passos a mais.

A porta no fim do hall mal-iluminado abriu-se. Seu coração se acelerou. A luz difusa da lâmpada estava atrás da figura enorme e desajeitada, de modo que Hermione não podia visualizar seu rosto. Isso não importava. Ela era a única que deveria estar ali. Ninguém mais. Só podia ser um ladrão.

Um pavor imenso a dominou. Hermione gritou e atirou o vaso com toda a força que possuía contra a inoportuna figura. Mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou, enquanto a peça se espatifava contra o assoalho acarpetado.

Hermione correu para a porta, atrapalhando-se com o trinco. Passos pesados soaram atrás dela. O homem a segurou por trás. O sangue fervia nas veias dela, enquanto sua vida inteira passava-lhe pela cabeça. O medo era tanto que achou que fosse morrer.

- Calma, moça! Quem é você e por que está no apartamento de minha irmã? – indagou ele, com autoridade.

A respiração voltou ao normal, pois Hermione se acalmou no mesmo instante. O irmão de Luna. Ela não estava prestes a ser assassinada, afinal de contas.

- Responda-me.

- Eu sou... amiga de Rony. Vou ficar... aqui enquanto eles estiverem em lua-de-mel.

Harry a fez girar, e Hermione se viu frente a frente com um forte e sólido tórax nu. Ela ainda teve tempo de observar que os pêlos do peito eram macios, quase aveludados.

Gotículas de umidade deslizavam pelo corpo dele, e uma única gota ficou pendurada no mamilo esquerdo. Hermione teve de se conter para matar o desejo atroz de passar a língua bem ali. Seu olhar foi seguindo o percurso daquela única gotinha, que se desprendeu, enfim.

Uma toalha felpuda branca fora enrolada em torno da cintura dele e amarrada sobre os quadris.

O nó em sua garganta a impedia de engolir. Era uma visão de pernas muito sexy, e Hermione ficou tentada a arrancar a toalha para ver se eram musculosas como pareciam.

Uma onda de prazer a invadiu. Rony estava errado, ainda bem. Harry não tinha saído da cidade, afinal de contas.

Será que ele percebia a excitação vibrando dentro dela?Será que a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava?

Aquelas perguntas não seriam respondidas naquele momento, mas Hermione era perspicaz o suficiente para descobrir tudo com o passar dos primeiros momentos.

Um respingo dos cabelos molhados caiu sobre a testa dele e escorreu até a ponta do nariz, e Hermione se lembrou da situação.

Ergueu o olhar uma vez mais, passou pelo peito musculoso e peludo... Ah, que vontade incontida de acariciar aqueles pêlos aveludados! Terminou no rosto bonito. Assim, retornou à realidade.

No princípio a expressão dele demonstrava surpresa, mas foi logo substituída por um severo franzir de cenho. Na realidade, Harry não parecia nem um pouco excitado pela presença dela. O irmão de Luna, de fato, parecia confuso, para não dizer aturdido, mas de modo algum desconcertado, e muito a vontade em sua seminudez.

Hermione sempre ouvira comentar que os homens não sentem o mínimo constrangimento em apresentarem-se nus na frente das pessoas. Esse despojamento, que para inocentes e puritanos pode parecer imoral, para eles é uma postura mais do que comum.

De qualquer maneira, Hermione se sentiu desconfortável ali, agarrada pelas mãos de um estranho. Afinal, tinha boa aparência, mas era um homem. Ela sabia muito bem como eles eram e como reagiam na presença de uma mulher que os excitava.

Empinou o queixo e o encarou.

- Poderia fazer o favor de me largar? – Uma gota d'água caiu sobre o nariz dela. – Não preciso ser regada.

- Desculpe-me. – Soltando-a, Harry deu um passo atrás.

Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e olhou para cima. E foi atingida em cheio pelo efeito do soberbo espécime masculino, ali, de pé, só com uma toalha cobrindo a parte mais importante de sua anatomia. Tentou respirar, mas não conseguiu. Harry a tirava de prumo.

- Não é educado encarar as pessoas ou parte delas.

- Então vista alguma roupa. – Hermione cruzou os braços. – E rápido.

Ele deu meia-volta e se afastou. Péssima sugestão, decidiu ela, ao vê-lo desaparecer no hall.

Não podia enxergar muito bem na penumbra da madrugada, mas Harry era bastante excitante visto daquele ângulo, também. Ombros largos, cintura delgada... hum... e belas nádegas!

Hermione assumiu uma expressão interrogativa. Por que Harry não parecia interessado nela?

Talvez estivesse exagerando na interpretação. Uma tática milenar entre homens que pretendem seduzir mulheres.

Esticou o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Suas têmporas latejavam. Talvez precisasse colocar uma bolsa de gelo sobre a cabeça, ou pelo menos tomar um analgésico. Ou uma boa noite de sono resolvesse seu problema.

No instante em que a porta do fundo do hall abriu-se outra vez, Hermione pôs os pensamentos em ordem. Até que desse outra boa e demorada olhada nele, tudo em seu cérebro esteve obstruído.

Harry estava descalço e usando jeans bem baixo na cintura, que modelavam maravilhosamente os quadris e as coxas. Era uma visão estonteante. Hermione sentia-se aturdida e um pouco tonta.

As palavras autoritárias que ouviu a tiraram daquele transe momentâneo:

- Você não pode ficar aqui. – Harry parou a alguns metros dela.

Como assim? Ele deveria tomá-la no colo e fazer amor apaixonado com ela... e não dar aquela ordem absurda. Hermione pôs as mãos na cintura, desafiadora.

- O que foi que você disse? Estou aqui para redecorar o apartamento como uma surpresa de Rony para Luna. – O olhar dela parecia querer fuzilá-lo.

Harry tentou parecer firme em sua convicção, mas aquele brilho mortífero e determinado das pupilas dela jogou tudo por terra.

Sempre adorara as mulheres e seus modos torturantes e misteriosos. Havia sempre um mistério nas intenções delas, isso era fascinante. Mas como, pelo amor de Deus, iria conseguir concentrar-se em retocar e acabar seu programa de computador com ela por perto, decorando o imóvel?

Ainda mais depois de Hermione tê-lo olhado havia pouco como se ele fosse um pedaço de chocolate e ela estivesse jejuando. Convenhamos, um homem sabe quando uma mulher o está cobiçando.

Sem mencionar que Luna jamais o perdoaria se ele quebrasse sua promessa.

Empertigou-se, assumindo uma estatura maior ainda.

- Lamento informar-lhe, mas você terá mesmo de ir embora.

Ela também aprumou os ombros e pousou o braço no sofá, cruzando as pernas.  
- Não. De jeito nenhum. É você quem vai. Caia fora.

Que coisa! Ainda por cima tinha belas pernas. A fenda do vestido abriu-se, revelando muito mais que um torturante pedaço de perna sexy.

Harry recobrou a concentração a custo, retomando o assunto em baila:

- É sábado à noite, quase alvorecer em Las Vegas, durante o mês de convenção. Duvido que haja um quarto vago em algum hotel – disse ele, tentando um sorriso amigável.

- Ainda assim espera que eu encontre um?

Harry pigarreou.

-Você tem dinheiro suficiente para subornar gente que arranje acomodação. Sei que pode fazer as coisas acontecerem. O dinheiro compra tudo, não é mesmo?

- Pode até ser. Mas detesto quartos de hotel. Eles tolhem a minha criatividade.

- Mesmo?

Hermione havia se levantado, e caminhava para o outro lado da sala à medida que falava.

Harry tentou ater-se às palavras dela. Algo sobre criatividade tolhida... No entanto, só o que o seu cérebro captava era maneira como s quadris redondos meneavam enquanto ela caminhava para frente e para trás.

Hermione possuía um andar marcante, da espécie que adicionava combustível à imaginação de qualquer um, e naquele exato momento Harry estava perdido em fantasias, vendo-a desfilar nua. A imaginação cresceu, e então ela se deitava sobre ele.

Foi quando Hermione se virou, voltou par o braço do sofá e sentou-se de novo.

- Portanto, você já sabe. Não serei eu a partir. Mas ficarei mais do que satisfeita em ver se consigo um quarto para você – afirmou, com fingida doçura.

Harry respirou fundo. Luna assegurara-lhe que seu computador estava instalado ali. Tudo o que ele necessitava se achava naquele imóvel, todo o seu equipamento especializado. Portanto, não apenas não queria como não poderia sair dali.

Haveria apenas uma solução.

- Ouça, moça. – Por fim, Harry quebrou o silêncio. – O apartamento tem dois dormitórios. Ficarei aqui por pelo menos uma semana, mas estarei trabalhando na maioria do tempo, portanto, é muito provável que consigamos nos manter afastados um do caminho do outro. O que me diz?

Uma faísca de interesse brilhou nos olhos dela.

Não era a primeira vez que ele via aquele olhar numa mulher. Sabia distinguir uma garota sexualmente atraída por um homem. Era melhor impedir quaisquer pensamentos que ela pudesse ter sobre um romântico interlúdio antes que começassem. Luna jamais o perdoaria se fossem para a cama.

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Creio que podemos nos tornar colegas de quarto Ou melhor, de quartos separados. Essa é a única solução para o problema que surgiu. E não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-la no meio da noite, pode ficar tranqüila. Tenho serviço demais para fazer, o que não me dará tempo para pensar em nada mais. E, além disso, desculpe-me, você não é meu tipo - finalizou, esperando que Hermione acreditasse.

Aquelas últimas palavras afastariam qualquer idéia interessante que ela pudesse ter. E ademais, dessa forma ficaria mais fácil para ele cumprir a promessa que fizera a Luna.

A expressão de Hermione era neutra.

- E o que mesmo você quis dizer com isso?

Não havia saída, decidiu Harry. Teria de mentir.

- Não acho que você seja feia ou coisa assim. Na verdade, tem uma bela aparência. Só que tenho preferência por mulheres mais cheias de carne, não tão delgadas. E cabelos castanhos não me interessam. Gosto de louras. Sabe como é, cada pessoa tem atração sexual por um determinado tipo de homem ou mulher. Entende? – Esboçou um meio sorriso. – Tenho amigos que só se interessam por mulheres obesas. Outros, pelas bem mais velhas. É uma questão de gosto é só Freud explica. E você também é alta demais. Quanto mede? Um metro e oitenta?

Ela ficou de pé.

-Um e setenta e cinco. Mas acho que tem razão. Está certíssimo. Se ficar longe de mim, eu ficarei longe de você. Agora, se me der licença, estou um tanto cansada.

Ela pegou a bagagem e começou a andar em direção ao hall.

Harry apressou-se até ela e segurou uma das malas.  
- Deixe-me ajudá-la – ofereceu, esforçando-se para não olhar para os belos olhos castanhos de Hermione enquanto carregava a ala. – Quero dizer, não me perdoaria se você as carrega-as para o quarto errado.

Harry sentiu que um ar gelado o envolvia. Então encolheu-se, como que amedrontado, e lembrou-se de que dera sua palavra à irmã. Poderia muito bem quebrá-la, mas valeria a pena? Era melhor não arriscar.

Não a deixei aborrecida quando disse que não estava interessado, deixei? Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. Não quis ferir seus sentimentos, nem sua vaidade. Apenas queria que soubesse que está segura comigo aqui.

Segura? Segura?! Os olhos dela estreitaram-se quando ele depositou a bagagem no chão do aposento.

- Não estou preocupada, em absoluto. Para ser franca, o sentimento é mútuo – murmurou, com um sorriso sedutor.

"Ei...", pensou Harry. "Será que não a atraio?" Então por que ela...

Uma idéia formou-se em sua cabeça. Sorriu. Hermione poderia estar segura das intenções dele, mas estaria Harry em total segurança das intenções dela?

Hermione o fitava com total inocência, ao virar-se para encará-lo.

- Isso faz com que eu me sinta tão melhor! – Ela tocou com os dedos o decote em V do vestido vermelho.

A atenção dele se fixou na superfície de pele sedosa que ficou exposta a sua visão.

-Se você acabou de usar o banheiro, eu adoraria tomar uma ducha. Estava tão quente no aeroporto, e eu me sinto pegajosa... e úmida. – Hermione passou a língua pelo lábio inferior. – Gosto muito de sentir a água quente e espuma de sabonete sobre a aminha pele nua. Você não gosta?

Seguro, ele? Com uma mulher bonita e insinuante? "Era só o que me faltava!"

Harry pôs a mala no chão e pigarreou.

- Sim, sem dúvida. Quero dizer, vá em frente e fique nua... ou melhor, tome uma ducha! – Pigarreou de novo, nervoso. Seu desconforto era visível. – O que quero dizer é que não vou mais usar o banheiro.

Apressado, deu-lhe as costas e saiu dali, indo direto para o outro quarto, fechando a porta.

Aquilo não era nada bom, refletiu Hermione. E tinha um pressentimento de que ia ser um pouco pior para Harry.

Um sorrisinho sarcástico surgiu os cantos de sua boca. "Não sou o tipo dele? Vejamos o que diz quando eu acabar com ele!"


	3. O primeiro dia

Fechando os olhos, Harry encostou-se na porta do quarto e exalou um profundo suspiro

Fechando os olhos, Harry encostou-se na porta do quarto e exalou um profundo suspiro. Mas de nada adiantou. A escuridão formada pelos olhos cerrados não escondia a visão de um pedaço de perna nua seguido por um braço também nu.

Suas pálpebras entreabriam-se pouco a pouco. Hermione estava gravada em sua memória, ela e sua estonteante beleza. Mas a imagem segurava um enorme leque de penas brancas, escondendo-lhe o corpo.

Hermione exibia-se para ele, provocando-o com um vislumbre de sua pele macia como a de um gato e branca como marfim. A curva das nádegas era arredondada, os seios fartos tinham uma rigidez que o enlouquecia. Quase não a ouviu chamá-lo:

- Harry, eu preciso...

Que coisa! Ela o estava chamando. Seus olhos abriram-se de vez.

- Só um minuto, por favor.

Harry se afastou da porta. Sua calça jeans ficara muito apertada, e ele quase não podia se mover. Evidente que não poderia aparecer para Hermione naquele visível estado de excitação. Olhou em torno.

A toalha de banho que usara antes agora jazia jogada sobre a cama. Apanhou-a, segurou-a diante de si e por fim girou a maçaneta.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Hermione

O olhar dela pousou sobre a toalha e, quando o encarou, havia uma pergunta nos olhos castanhos.

- Sempre me exercito antes de ir para a cama – Harry tentou explicar. – Isso me ajuda a ter um  
bom sono. Sabe como é, flexões, esse tipo de coisa.

- Isso explica por que você está suando – ela não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

- Era só isso o que queria me dizer? – Harry de imediato s arrependeu das palavras rudes. Não queria começar algo com Hermione que não pudesse terminar, mas não pretendia amedrontar a pobre garota também. Assim, suavizou a entonação: - Desculpe-me. Deseja algo?

- Apenas vim aqui avisar que usarei o carro de Luna pela manhã, se você não se importar. Rony me disse que eu poderia dispor dele à vontade.

Ela fez um beicinho, ou aqueles lábios sensuais pareciam beijáveis o tempo todo? Harry afastou da cabeça os pensamentos traiçoeiros.

- Sem problemas, use-o. Vim para cá no meu próprio automóvel.

- Ótimo. Imagino que o verei ainda antes de sair, amanhã cedo. Boa noite, Harry. – Por um triz não acrescentou: "Durma bem e sonhe comigo".

- Boa noite para você também.

Harry tornou a fechar a porta, atirando a toalha sobre o leito depois que a passou na testa.

Hermione estava certa. Ele transpirava como uma virgem num clube de strip-tease. Uma semana! Sete dias! Esse era o período durante o qual precisava se controlar Poderia fazer isso. Claro que poderia. Afinal de contas, era um homem ou um rato?

Tão logo ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, deixou o aposento à procura de um drinque qualquer. Teria de entorpecer o cérebro para poder parar de pensar nela e dormir um pouco.

Passou em frente ao banheiro O som da água caindo do chuveiro aberto soou em seus ouvidos. Imaginou-a nua sob a água quente.

"Não se atreva a ir lá!", ordenou a si mesmo. "Não seja louco. Não ponha tudo a perder."

Bloqueou o som e a visão de Hermione sob a ducha, e apressou-se em direção da cozinha. Quando já não escutava mais o ruído da água, respirou fundo.

Adentrou a cozinha e abriu o primeiro armário que viu. Depois mais um e enfim mais outro, tentando achar uma bebida possante para amortecer o raciocínio. Um uísque com cubos de gelo seria soberbo, pois vira sobre uma bandeja uma dúzia de copos de cristal apropriados para uísque on the rocks.

Irritou-se por não encontrar uma única garrafa de bebida alcoólica. Dirigiu-se então ao refrigerador e abriu a porta Encontrou garrafas de cerveja em uma das prateleiras Maravilha! Cerveja serviria também para o objetivo almejado. Mesmo que tivesse que tomar algumas delas. Pegou uma long-neck e torceu a tampa, atirando-a na lata do lixo.

Sorriu quando levou a garrafa até os lábios. A cerveja estava bem gelada, do jeito que gostava. Encostando o quadril contra o balcão, tomou outro longo gole, perguntando-se como pudera se meter naquela situação inusitada. Como era mesmo aquele velho ditado? "Cuidado com aquilo que você quer..."

Sem dúvida queria Hermione. Agora, naquele exato momento, ela deveria estar deitada no quarto ao lado do seu. Ele seria até capaz de ouvi-la rolando entre os lençóis. Hermione devia ser do tipo que se aconchega a um travesseiro macio, ou a um corpo sólido de homem.

Tomou outro grande gole. Tinha uma semana inteira para sobreviver à presença daquela linda mulher. Uma semana toda sabendo que a garota dos seus sonhos estava na mesma casa, muito, muito próxima.

E o pior: uma semana toda sabendo que tinha uma promessa a cumprir. Ele e Luna haviam até cruzado os dedos mínimos numa promessa solene. Aquele gesto era sagrado entre eles. Lógico, não houvera sangue para selar a cerimônia de juramento. Desse modo, Harry se perguntou se o acordo valeria de fato, uma vez que não selaram o pacto com sangue. E, do fundo do coração, esperou que não.

Naquele exato momento, a porta da cozinha se abriu.

Hermione apareceu e parou... surpresa.

- Perdão, não imaginei que estivesse aqui.

"Meu Deus, isso não é nada bom..." Harry apreciou cada centímetro do corpo feminino. A minúscula camisola de renda preta de Hermione era estonteante, porém, imoral nas atuais circunstancias. Além de curta, revelando por inteiro as coxas mais do que sensuais, era transparente Se não fosse pelas borboletas bordadas em seda aqui e ali, toda a nudez dela seria exposta. Harry não precisava de muita imaginação para preencher as partes que não via.

Por que não fora direto para a cama? Aquilo era um inferno em vida. Uma tentação torturante e avassaladora.

Hermione esperou que Harry terminasse de examiná-la dos pés a cabeça. A camisola de renda com as borboletas de seda que escolhera era curta, direta e provocativa, ela sabia muito bem disso. O tecido não deixava nada a vista, mas em vez disso insinuava o que existia sob as borboletas.

- Achei que você já estivesse na cama – Hermione mentiu e puxou o penhoar rendado ao entrar, deixando-o solto e desatado na altura da cintura.

- Eu estava com sede. O calor está insuportável no quarto.

Abrindo o refrigerador, ela se inclinou para pegar uma cerveja, deixando ao frio o trabalho de arrepiar-lhe pele. Hermione podia sentir os olhos dele queimando sua pele através das roupas sumárias. Não era o tipo dele, dissera o infeliz. Ela o faria engolir aquelas palavras.

- Sempre as roupas desse tipo para dormir? – Harry quis saber.

Hermione empertigou-se, fechando a geladeira. Não respondeu. Torceu a tampa da garrafa e passou por ele para jogá-la fora. Harry respirou fundo, e ela percebeu que ele ofegava.

Ótimo, o sutil toque de seu perfume sensual estava funcionando também...

Encaminhou-se para a mesa e puxou uma cadeira.

- Tem algum problema com meus trajes de dormir, Harry? – Sentou-se e cruzou as peras.

A camisola arregaçou-se e o penhoar abriu-se, revelando de novo aquele espetacular par de coxas. Hermione apanhou a ponta do penhoar e as cobriu, sabendo que o tecido rendado não escondia quase nada.

Harry esticou o braço na direção dela.

- Não acha que é um pouco extravagante, uma vez que dorme sozinha?

- Oh, não, muito pelo contrário! Em minha opinião, temos de nos sentir bonitos para nós mesmos, ainda mais para nós, mulheres, independente de estarmos sozinhas ou acompanhadas. – Fitou-o e sorriu. – Não sou o tipo que só se enfeita para dormir com alguém. As roupas certas, a fragrância adequada e o ambiente certo podem fazer maravilhas para a atitude de uma pessoa. Para a auto-estima.

-Sim, está fazendo maravilhas para a minha atitude neste minuto – Harry sussurrou.

Tomou o último gole de cerveja e atirou a garrafa no lixo antes de ir ao refrigerador e pegar uma outra.

- Mas não, você está certo Harry. Não uso este traje para ir para a cama todas as noites.

- Ah! Foi o que eu imaginei.

Ele bebeu de uma vez um terço do conteúdo da nova garrafa. Quando voltou a olhá-la, Hermione sorria com satisfação.

- Algumas vezes uso uma vermelha, branca ou preta, e adoro meu ursinho azul... Mas na verdade não costumo usar nada, em absoluto. – Parafraseando Marilyn Monroe ao falar aos repórteres que lhe perguntaram o que vestia para dormir, Hermione disse: - Ponho apenas uma gota de meu perfume favorito. Adoro sentir os lençóis de seda acariciando meu corpo nu, minha pele sensível.

E umedeceu os lábios, bem devagar.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que a frente de seu jeans esticou-se apertado. Que mulher ousada! Estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, para provocá-lo, para excitá-lo.

"Meu plano funcionou", Hermione concluiu. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não era capaz de seduzir um homem e levá-lo para sua cama. Agora deixaria Harry lhe dizer que ele era imune ao seu charme.

Alegrou-se, mesmo que também estivesse ficando um tanto excitada com o jogo de sedução que se propusera. Só de olhar para o estado dele, tão evidente, desejou remover-lhe o jeans, abraçá-lo contra si, e experimentar o efeito da rígida protuberância que visualizava sem a menor dificuldade.

Mordiscou o lábio com força e cerrou as pálpebras, enquanto a imaginação corria solta, enlouquecida. Aquela fantasia a estava levando a loucura: Harry puxando-a de encontro ao peito, erguendo-a nos braços e escorregando para dentro dela, preenchendo-a, satisfazendo todo seu desejo por ele.

-Acho que já tive o bastante por uma noite.

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram, a imaginação evaporando-se de imediato.

- O quê? – indagou, distraída.

- Cerveja. Já bebi o suficiente. – Harry descartou a garrafa e se foi em direção a porta giratória. – Boa noite.

Ah, aquilo não era justo, pensou Hermione, cruzando as pernas outra vez. A fricção a fez gemer. O corpo inteiro pulsava, ciente da sensualidade despendida... de desejo incontido.

Apressou-se para o quarto e se fechou lá dentro, buscando controlar a pulsação.

Seu olhar varreu o ambiente... e parou. Céus, até mesmo as pilastras do leito com suas pontas arredondadas sugeriam erotismo. O que seria da sua vida dali em diante? O que faria daquela situação inesperada? Como saciar seu desejo ardente?

Não queria uma pilastra da cama ou... algo sem um cérebro. Desejava um homem de carne e osso. Aquele vínculo especial de dois seres humanos no espasmo de uma incrível experiência sexual. E, mais do que tudo: tinha de ser com aquele homem fascinante que no momento habitava o mesmo espaço que ela.

Gemendo, deitou-se. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele instante era sofrer. E tinha um pressentimento de que viria muito sofrimento pela frente.

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry? Será que ele ficara mesmo excitado com a camisola? Ou será que ela imaginou a saliência em sua calça? Talvez ele não se sentisse de fato atraído por ela.

Mas por que não se sentiria? Era sexy, vibrante, cheia de vida... E era muito, muito desejável.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou exausto de tanta agitação durante a noite inteira. Aquela não era a maneira como planejara começar o primeiro dia no apartamento da irmã. E sabia muito bem quem estava por trás de sua insônia.

Hermione. Pura e simplesmente ela. Embora não tivesse parecido assim tão pura na véspera. Mostrara-se, na realidade, magnífica naquele traje de renda preta que deixava pouco à imaginação. Sem sombra de dúvida, aquela ia ser uma longa semana.

E ele estava perdido. Tinha de se conter, ou não responderia pelos seus atos. Ou pela palavra empenhada.

Rolou para o lado do colchão e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas. Levou apenas alguns minutos para as têmporas pararem de latejar. Quando parou, pegou uma calça de moletom cinza e a vestiu. Uma xícara de café e então direto para o computador da irmãzinha.

Harry se perdera, não reunindo os últimos elementos de seu programa, que se achava nos estados iniciais, mas alguém com um pouco de imaginação seria capaz de var o que tinha de ser feito. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Pelo menos esperava que os dois patrocinadores que iria encontrar pudessem ver o potencial.

Pegou uma camiseta de algodão puro e vestiu-a antes de deixar o dormitório. Embora o par de tênis que calçou fosse de grife, não pôde deixar de se sentir um executivo despojado.

A porta do quarto de Hermione estava entreaberta. Ele parou, coçou a cabeça e deu uma olhada furtiva para dentro. Ela já arrumara a cama. A camisola de renda jazia sobre a colcha, como uma lembrança doentia da noite anterior.

A excitação acelerou seu sangue, causando uma sensação estranha e prazerosa no seu baixo-ventre. Apressou-se pelo hall.

Que coisa! Tudo já recomeçando naquela manhã. Podia até mesmo inalar a fragrância dela espalhada pelo hall. Tentou não aspirar e continuou seguindo avante, como um corajoso soldado marchando para a guerra.

Encontrou a sala de estar vazia. Talvez Hermione estivesse na cozinha. Empurrou a porta giratória. Para sua decepção, naquele ambiente também não havia ninguém.

Voltou para a sala de estar e viu um pedaço de papel em cima da mesinha de centro. Dando passos largos e ansiosos até ali, pegou o bilhete.

Bom dia, companheiro de quarto.  
Espero que tenha dormido tão bem quanto eu. Como lhe avisei ontem, peguei o carro de Luna e estarei de volta tão logo termine minhas tarefas. Até mais tarde.  
Hermione

Ótimo! Fantástico! Talvez assim fosse capaz de ter algum trabalho concluído naquele dia.

Olhou para a folha, irritado. Companheiro de quarto! Fora a idéia mais tola que já tivera. Talvez devesse tentar obter um quarto de hotel. Mesmo hospedar-se em algum lugar barato seria melhor do que repetir a tortura que Hermione lhe impusera na noite anterior. Mas nesse caso, não teria acesso fácil a um computador.

E não veria Hermione. E gostava muito de olhar para ela.

Rasgando o papel, procurou o armário, pretendendo preparar o café, mas sua mente estava ainda e Hermione.

Ela era alguma coisa de especial. Ardente, calorosa, fogosa, ousada. Harry adorava o modo como se movia pela sala. A maneira como arqueava as sobrancelhas para ele. O som da voz doca e meiga. A risada rouca e sensual. O traje que vestira para dormir.

O coração de Harry disparou. Mesmo naquele instante queria que Hermione tivesse entrado em seu quarto. Achava-a bonita e fascinante, diferente de todas as garotas que já conhecera e...  
Sua mão parou sobre a lata de pó de café.

Ora, ora, ela estava tentando seduzi-lo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Como pôde pensar que a ida dela à cozinha fora acidental? Que absurdo! Hermione lhe preparou uma armadilha. Quis que ele visse o que estava perdendo. Na certa porque Harry lhe afirmou que ela não era seu tipo. Ele mentira, e Hermione, muito segura de si, decidiu provar-lhe o contrário.

"Quer dizer que esse é o plano dela..." Um leve sorriso surgiu no canto da boca. Se não fosse por sua promessa a Luna, Harry já teria feito amor com Hermione, gemendo e pedindo por mais.

Prosseguiu com a tarefa de fazer café.

Harry soube, desde o primeiro instante em que a viu, que Hermione seria excitante e diferente de outras mulheres que chegaram e se foram de sua vida. Ela estava armando um jogo de sedução para ser mais do que ele regateara, e gostava muito de imaginar o que Hermione faria em seguida. As tentativas dela foram um pouco amadoras, mas as fez com grande estilo.

Terminou de coar o café dentro do bule. Sorveu uma xícara, pegou uma cadeira e , sentando-se, refletiu sobre a situação em curso.

Se Hermione persistisse naquele esquema para seduzi-lo, ele acabaria por se render, quebrando a jura feita a Luna. Jamais quebrara uma promessa a sua irmãzinha. Mas podia muito bem ver-se pedindo por misericórdia.

Portanto, o que fazer quando uma bela jovem dispunha-se a encantá-lo? Sorriu. Sedução co sedução se paga. Talvez ele a amedrontasse. Pelo menos até que Luna chegasse e Harry pudesse achar um meio de escapulir daquela promessa tola.

Bebeu o resto de café e pôs a xícara sobre a pia. Indo para o quarto, vasculhou sua maleta de executivo e foi para o computador que Luna instalara num canto da sala de estar.

Ainda pensava em Hermione quando começou a trabalhar.

Por fim, com muito esforço, foi capaz de empurrá-la para o fundo de sua mente e dedicar-se tão-só a burilar seu programa de computação.

As horas se passaram.

Harry teve um sobressalto quando a porta da fr5ente bateu forte.

- Ah, desculpe-me! – Hermione depositou no sofá a caixa que carregava. – Eu não sabia que a porta ia bater quando a segurei com o pé.

Esquecendo o que fazia, Harry comprimiu os olhos para ver melhor a incrível criatura parada no meio da sala. A calça preta realçava todas as deliciosas curvas. Três botões do meio da blusa estavam desabotoados, deixando o umbigo exposto, assim como um pedaço de pele macia da cintura.

Pulseiras de prata tilintavam nos pulsos finos, e anéis brilhavam nos dedos. Brincos em forma de argolas e os cabelos soltos e sedosos finalizavam o quadro que Hermione apresentava de uma garota vibrante e sexy.

- Não fiz de propósito, acredite.

A voz dela flutuava através da sala como um beija-flor procurando néctar.

- Não fez de propósito o quê?

- Bater a porta. E perturbar você. Interromper seu trabalho solitário. Perdoe–me mais uma vez.

Harry consultou o relógio. Trabalhara por três horas.

- Na realidade, eu precisava de um intervalo. Esqueço de tudo quando estou trabalhando. – Levantou-se da cadeira e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. A gola em V da camiseta pólo dava-lhe uma boa visão dos pelos sedosos e escuros que brotavam do decote. Superexcitantes.

Mordeu o lábio para conter-se. Seria aquilo uma vingança dele pela noite anterior e sua camisola de renda? Será que Harry queria que ela babasse por ali, a sua frente? Se fosse assim, o plano dera certo. Estava sentindo até uma leve tontura de tanta volúpia.

Bem devagar, ele baixou os braços. Hermione esforçou-se para manter uma expressão inocente, como se a exibição de um pouco de pele peluda não lhe causasse efeito algum.

Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo lindo e másculo. Ficou fascinada, hipnotizada por ele.

Se partes da anatomia de Harry Potter causavam tamanho desvario, ela podia imaginar o que aconteceria se visse o corpo inteiro nu. Se bem que já vira coberto com uma toalha, uma imagem difícil de esquecer.

Como pelo visto ele fora direto da cama para o computador, seus cabelos estavam ainda despenteados, e a barba por fazer dava-lhe uma feição bastante atraente. A camiseta tinha as mangas cortadas e a estampa desbotada de alguma faculdade, mas assim mesmo modelava indecentemente, ao menos para ela, o torso musculoso. E mesmo que a calça do abrigo fosse bem larga, caíam-lhe como uma luva... acentuando cada um de seus magníficos atributos.

"Deus do céu..." Tudo que Hermione desejava era uma boa noite de sexo ardente. Casual, nada mais do que isso. Será que era pedir muito?  
Tê-lo junto a si o tempo todo não ajudaria. Como poderia concentrar-se em sua tarefa? Harry era lindo e tentador demais.

- Você não tem algum lugar para ir? Uma das convenções ou algo assim?

- Não. Estarei aqui todos os dias. – Harry gesticulou com a cabeça em direção ao computador. – Trabalhando. Por que, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – Mas acrescentou: - Trabalhando aqui? O dia inteiro... todos os dias?

Hermione meneou a cabeça. Não, aquilo seria pior de que supusera. Como seria capaz de decorar o apartamento? Sem dúvida o veria nas paredes pintadas com cores vivas, nas janelas transparentes. Havia muita coisa para criar e muito que comprar. Um serviço que requeria concentração, foco.

Apesar de ter fornecedores bons que a atendiam ao simples toque de um telefonema, Hermione era uma decoradora que primava pela perfeição, portanto ela mesma gostava de escolher toda a matéria-prima e todos os objetos para embelezar um ambiente. Ainda mais que o referido ambiente era o lar de seu melhor amigo.

Ma aquele homem diante dela a colocou fora de esquadro, em total desequilíbrio. Resoluta, virou-se em direção da porta.

- Espero que não esteja saindo por minha causa.

- Nada disso, Alex. Tenho que ir buscar mais caixas no carro. Aliás, sabia que você é um tanto presunçoso? – Hermione não pôde resistir ao comentário.

- Mais caixas?

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta.

- Sim, mais. Há cerca de mais seis caixas. Além das tintas, apetrechos para pintura, como pincéis e brochas, tecidos para cortinas...

Hermione ainda murmurava a lista quando atravessou a soleira e foi até o automóvel na garagem.

Talvez devesse pintar os cabelos de louro, pensou, irritada. Então ele iria querer fazer amor louco e apaixonado com ela, tudo terminaria e poderia então cuidar do apartamento com tranqüilidade. Contudo, aquilo não mudaria o fato de Harry achar que era magrinha demais e também muito alta. E se mantivesse uma postura de andar com os ombros arqueados? Aumentasse as maçãs do rosto com uma plástica? Oh, Senhor, o que era aquilo?! O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Hermione visualizava suas idéias quando o elevador chegou ao subsolo. Andou em volta do carro de Luna, acionando o botão que abria o porta-malas. Enfiou a cabeça dentro, e segurou uma caixa de papelão. Como decorar o apartamento com Harry lá dentro? Ignorá-lo não era uma possibilidade.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, deixou todas as suas fantasias aflorarem.

Fantasiou Harry decidindo que não poderia viver outro dia, outro minuto, sem fazer amor com ela. Com os braços fortes, ele a ergueria e conduziria para a cama. Bem devagar, a despiria... desabotoando os botões de sua blusa até que a arrancasse por cima dos ombros. Com um som de fina seda, o tecido flutuaria até o solo, aterrissando aos pés dela.  
Depois, Harry desabotoaria seu sutiã, livrando os seios de tal modo que poderia tomá-los nas mãos e massagear os mamilos sensíveis com a ponta dos polegares.

A língua quente percorreria seu corpo todo, começando na ponta do nariz, descendo para os lábios e explodindo num beijo tórrido. E seguindo pela curva dos seios, fixando-se por algum tempo sobre os mamilos, deixando-a excitadíssima. Aí, vendo-a contorcer-se sob a úmida língua, Harry brincaria com seu abdome até atingir o âmago de seu ser, que, aquela altura, ansiaria por ele.

Hermione ainda se encontrava nesse devaneio sensual quando ouviu uma mãe gritar para o filho:

- Randy, volte aqui! Juro que, se não parar agora mesmo, contarei para seu pai e você não assistirá à televisão por uma semana!

Assustada, Hermione encolheu-se e olhou por cima do porta-malas. O sonho evaporou-se. A mulher deteve seu filho levado.

Apanhando as caixas, endireitou a coluna e virou-se, batendo no peito de Harry, que acabara de chegar e se postara a seu lado. Ela gritou de susto e quase derrubou uma caixa.

Mãos quentes e fortes cobriram as suas, para ajudá-la. "Deus meu! Como as mãos dele são fortes e bem feitas!" Mãos de um homem que sabia amparar uma mulher no momento certo. Mãos de um homem que...

- Cuidado Hermione! – murmurou ele, com suavidade. – Ou acabará quebrando alguma coisa.

Os olhos verdes e profundos dele fixaram-se nos dela. Hermione começou a tremer. Apesar de sua aparência mostrar estupefação pela presença inesperada dele ali ao seu lado na garagem, no íntimo vibrava com sensações prazerosas.

- Você está bem? – Harry se mostrava preocupado.

"Não, preciso de sexo", ela quase falou, mas sabia que não teria coragem para tanto. Era ousada, sim, mas quem gostava de ser rejeitada, afinal?

Tentou puxar a caixa das mãos dele, mas o objeto não se moveu.

- Eu estaria melhor se você parasse de andar atrás de mim. Poderia, por favor, me deixar em paz? Ou melhor, quer largar minha caixa? Tenho um trabalho enorme a fazer. A lua de mel de Luna e Rony não será longa, e prometi a ele que o apartamento estaria redecorado quando voltassem, prontinho para surpreender Luna.

Harry sorriu, e o coração dela deu um salto. O sorriso dele deveria ser licenciado como uma arma letal. Por pouco Hermione não desfaleceu com a luxúria que brotava daqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos. Aí estava uma fonte de atração para sua libido.

- Você chama de trabalho decorar a casa deles?

Harry não largou a caixa. Cruzou os braços em volta dela, apertando-a contra o peito.

Teria ele deduzido o que Hermione pensara? Lido sua mente?

Ela colocou a caixa sobre o pára-choque.

- Levo minha profissão muito a sério, Harry. E acontece que ainda sou uma excelente decoradora de interiores, mesmo que não faça isso em meu tempo integral.

- Desculpe-me. Não pretendia ofende-la. E também não sabia que você trabalhava como decoradora. Achei que tivesse outras pessoas a seu serviço. Perdoe-me se feri seus sentimentos.

- Está perdoado. E tenho mesmo muita gente que trabalha para mim, mas este projeto é importante demais. Para ser sincera, tenho mais que uma dúzia de profissionais a minha disposição, sem contar os diversos fornecedores.

Harry franziu o cenho, numa expressão interrogativa.

- Existe mesmo quem pague por este tipo de coisa? – indagou, curioso.

Ele não poderia ter dito aquilo. Ela devia ter ouvido mal.

Hermione abriu a boca para dar certo tipo de explicação, mas logo a fechou, batendo os dentes. Havia momentos em que era melhor ficar calada.

- Desculpe-me.

- Será que vai passar o tempo todo a meu lado desculpando-se, Harry? Olhe, quer saber de uma coisa? Mudei de idéia. Não o desculpo, não. Você deveria pensar duas vezes antes de falar.

Ela o circundou, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção, e dirigiu-se para a escadaria.

Harry adorava o modo como aqueles fabulosos olhos castanhos se estreitavam quando Hermione era repreendida. A paixão ardia dentro daquela mulher. Sim, ela possuía um fogo interior intenso.

Ele já conhecera e se relacionara com muitas mulheres, de todas as idades e de todos os tipos, mas nenhuma fora assim tão determinada, tão centrada e sempre com a resposta certa na ponta da língua. E de modo nenhum tão sexy quanto Hermione.

Pegou uma caixa e seguiu para a escadaria. Os quadris de Hermione meneavam, sedutores, de um lado para o outro a cada passo que ela dava. Harry subiu os degraus admirando a visão privilegiada.

Naquele exato momento, em que a seguia com mil sonhos sensuais na cabeça, a mãe de Randy, sua vizinha, chamou Harry, desesperada, pedindo que a ajudasse a carregar o menino, que tropeçara e se espatifara no cimento do piso da garagem.

O sangue jorrava abundante da perna da criança. Apesar de Harry praguejar baixinho, não pôde deixar de ir socorrer mãe e filho. Seu caráter nobre era mais forte do que momentos de lascívia atrás do balanço dos quadris de uma mulher.


	4. O desafio

Harry trabalhava no computador, e um terrível cheiro de tinta impregnava a sala de estar, quase tomando conta do apartamento inteiro

Harry trabalhava no computador, e um terrível cheiro de tinta impregnava a sala de estar, quase tomando conta do apartamento inteiro.

E pensar que acreditara que ficar uma semana na casa de Luna seria um refúgio adequado para trabalhar...

Enganara-se, sem dúvida. Se soubesse que haveria toda aquela problemática atual, jamais teria vindo. Já que Luna não sabia da permanência de Hermione no apartamento, se pelo menos Rony tivesse lhe dito algo, decerto ele teria ido para um apart-hotel ou um hotel qualquer para cuidar de seus afazeres.

Agora tudo o que via era Hermione, andando de lá para cá, pintando paredes aqui e ali. Ela parecia ainda mais graciosa e atraente que nunca envolvida na decoração, Harry não podia negar.

Ele forçou a vista para focalizar apenas a tela do monitor. Afinal de contas, necessitava de total concentração. Todavia, por mais que tentasse, seu olhar divagava. E a concentração almejada era dispersa a todo momento. Era difícil concentrar-se com uma figura delgada e esguia rodopiando pelos aposentos. Ainda mais quando ele a desejava tanto.

Hermione usava um corpete branco que deixava grande parte de sua barriga de fora na altura do estomago, e cada vez que passava o rolo de pintar nas partes altas das paredes, a peça subia um pouco mais.

Mas aquilo não era nada perto do short jeans azul desbotado. Como era curto! Seria provocação ou era o jeito dela mesmo?

Quando Hermione se curvava para despejar mais tinta no recipiente a seus pés, pouca coisa sobrava para a imaginação de Harry. Não era preciso mais imaginar, a visão era pura realidade.

As nádegas femininas eram perfeitas e arredondadas, tanto que ele tinha vontade de apalpá-las, massageando as curvas deliciosas. Os seios firmes e bem formados pareciam se oferecer para ele num convite explícito.

E o que dizer das pernas bem torneadas? Céus, aquilo acabaria levando-o à loucura... se é que já não estava meio louco.

Não agüentava mais, e tinha de encontrar um meio de deter os pensamentos eróticos.

Abriu os olhos e posicionou-se num ângulo de tal maneira que Hermione ficava fora do seu campo visual. Tinha que direcionar toda a energia para seu programa de computação. Aquele acordo poderia acabar com ele.

Se a configuração dos ângulos direitos fosse aumentada um mínimo, ele poderia alcançar uma solução para o problema que estava enfrentando no manuseio do programa.

O suave zunido de Hermione flutuou em suas figuras matemáticas, causando um embaralhado de números.

Aquilo não era trabalhar! Harry passou uma mão nervosa por sobre os cabelos negros. Hermione apareceu dentro de sua linha de visão... e parou.

Ele se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira giratória e a observou de soslaio.

Hermione limpou uma mancha de tinta em um dos rodapés, agachando-se, e Harry pôde apreciar as pernas longas, delgadas e sensacionais.

Era demais! Acabaria sucumbindo. Não era justo o que o destino lhe aprontava. Aquela exposição de partes do corpo curvilíneo e sensual iria mandá-lo para o manicômio.

Não pôde evitar imaginar aquelas pernas entrelaçando-se em sua cintura, puxando-o para ela, pressionando-o contra seu ventre, cada vez mais forte, em contrações contra sua excitação poderosa. E ele contendo-se para não explodir de prazer antes do momento exato.

Harry sentia que a testa gotejava de suor. Tinha medo de que Hermione tivesse ultrapassado seu status amador. Ele transpirava e esforçava-se para voltar a tenção para a tela do monitor. Mas não conseguia. Era inútil. Na realidade, achou que , se afastasse a cadeira giratória para um pouco mais longe do computador, conseguiria enxergá-la muito melhor.

Com o conto dos olhos, arriscou uma outra olhada para Hermione. "Não faça isso!", ordenou a si mesmo, contrariado. Pigarreou e mudou de novo de posição. Melhorou. O contorno de um armário impedia-o de vê-la.

Hermione se esticou para alcançar um dos cantos superiores do mesmo armário. O corpete branco tornou a se erguer, desnudando ainda mais a pele macia da barriga.

Harry podia ver o interior do sutiã. Inclinou-se para trás. A cadeira em que estava sentado vacilou, e ele soube num breve minuto que ia cair e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, exceto sentir-se um completo idiota.

Assim desabou no solo, com estrépito.

- Você está bem? - Hermione pôs o rolinho de pintura na lata de tinta e correu para o lado dele.

Quando se abaixou para ajudá-lo a se erguer, seu corpete branco abriu-se, e Harry viu o sutiã de renda branca em sua totalidade. "Bem, devo admitir que a queda valeu a pena."

- Estou bem - murmurou, sem fôlego.

Quando começou a levantar-se, Hermione segurou-lhe a mão, e seus dedos, estavam tão quentes que Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse ardendo em febre.

- O que aconteceu? - Hermione falava com incrível doçura.

Harry experimentou uma leve tontura quando ambos os corpos se roçaram no momento em que ela o conduziu em direção ao sofá. E aquela sensação era conseqüência de desejos refreados com sacrifício, ele sabia.

Tentando dar rumo ao raciocínio desordenado, Harry improvisou uma resposta:

- Hum... Eu estava tentando pegar um lápis que caiu, mas acho que estendi demais o braço. A cadeira giratória escorregou, e eu acabei caindo.

Talvez ela acreditasse em sua desculpa esfarrapada.

- Sente-se no sofá, Harry. Você bateu a cabeça? Será preciso levá-lo até um pronto-socorro? Creio que até neste prédio haja uma sala de emergência.

- Não é necessário. - Harry adorava vê-la preocupada com seu bem-estar. - Acho que apenas fiquei um pouco atordoado por um instante.

Ele se sentou, descansando contra uma almofada. Um suspiro profundo escapou-lhe da garganta quando a proximidade dela invadiu seus sentidos.

Aquela aproximação íntima lhe era mais dolorosa do que o aturdimento rápido que sofrera.

- Deixe-me ver. - Hermione enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos escuros de Harry, verificando se o crânio não sofrera nenhum dano.

Em seguida, massageou-lhe de leve a cabeça, enquanto uma leve queimação tinha início nas entranhas de Harry. Se Hermione continuasse, ele entraria em combustão. Por isso, tentou de todas as maneiras disfarçar seus gemidos,mas não teve sucesso.

- Você está machucado, Harry. Em minha opinião, deveria ir a um médico. Nunca se sabe...

- Não é necessário. Juro. Sinto-me bem.

Aquilo não podia ser interpretado como uma quebra da promessa feita à Luna. Afinal, eles não estavam fazendo amor. E se Harry de fato quisesse sucumbir à intenção dela, era Hermione quem o seduzia. Não havia a menor dúvida.

- Quero apenas me sentar aqui por um instante até que a tontura passe.

- Você está tonto? Atordoado? – Ela ficou ainda mais ansiosa.

Harry fez que sim. Tudo bem, então mentiria apenas um pouco sobre a parte da vertigem. Uma mentirinha boba e inocente.

- Você podia ter sofrido uma concussão. Mas não sinto nenhum calombo em sua cabeça.

Hermione moveu-se no sofá e inclinou-se para mais perto. O perfume doce o envolveu por completo, inebriando-o.

Harry abriu os olhos. Os seios dela estavam logo ali, mexendo-se bem diante de seu rosto. Podia até ver o contorno dos mamilos quando fizeram pressão contra sua camisa.

Ele temeu desfalecer de tanta excitação.

- Ao que tudo indica, está tudo em ordem, graças a Deus – disse Hermione. – Não, não sinto nada fora do normal.

- E seus ombros? Como estão? – ela quis saber.  
Hermione moveu as mãos sobre ele. Apertando e tocando. Verificou os braços, deslizando as palmas de modo provocativo por seu peito, depois para os quadris, balançando-o e fazendo com que o tecido do abrigo o roçasse e o excitasse ainda mais. Quando ela tocou-lhe as coxas, Harry não pôde mais suportar a sensacional tortura que lhe infligia.

Aquilo era demais. Insuportável. Pior que tortura chinesa, por assim dizer. "Será que ela pensa que não tenho sangue nas veias?! " Era um homem, ora bolas, e cheio de saúde e paixão.

Agarrou os pulsos dela, segurando-os firme.

-Estou bem. Pode crer no que digo.

Um olhar intrigado faiscou nas pupilas dela.

- Tem certeza absoluta? – Hermione o fitava como uma gata gulosa. – Posso beijar o local da cabeça onde você bateu, como se faz com as crianças. Juro que se sentiria melhor.

Harry ofegou, imaginando onde os lábios dela pousariam. Hermione era uma rápida aprendiz no jogo de sedução, mas se esquecera de uma regra importante: eram necessários dois para se jogar.

Ele olhou para o alto da cabeça dela, então examinou-lhe as faces e percorreu os seios. O calor daquela inspeção pareceu acariciá-la. Mas Harry não a tocou. O corpo de Hermione tremia desassossegado.

-Estou certo de que você poderia fazer algo ainda melhor. – sussurrou ele, rouco.

Entreolharam-se. Harry passou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, quase perdendo o controle quando a língua de Hermione lambeu a ponta. Sem considerar as conseqüências, puxou-a para seu colo e baixou a boca até beijá-la com desespero.

Hermione tinha o exato gosto que ele imaginara. E era ardente, como se uma labareda queimasse em seu interior. Um fogo que deveria, no entanto, ser extinto.

Ela se aconchegou-se com mais intimidade e confirmou uma das suspeitas dele. Era uma mulher que gostava de se aconchegar.

Mas quando Hermione baixou a mão entre seus corpos, Harry logo opôs resistência. Os lábios dela emitiram uma lamúria de protesto.

A razão, mais do que a luxúria, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Por isso, interrompeu o beijo.

Hermione descansou a cabeça contra o tórax largo. Harry queria continuar, experimentando-a, afagando-a.

Naquele exato momento esteve prestes, por um triz, a quebrar o juramento.  
- Você me quer... Admita isso. – Hermione o encarava fixo.

As palavras soaram tão baixo que Harry quase não as ouviu. Sentiu-se inseguro. Como ser capaz de mentir e, assim, feri-la?

- Sim, eu te quero – por fim confessou. – E, para ser franco, quase com desespero.

Hermione suspirou aliviada e sorriu.

- Nesse caso, faça amor comigo.

Ela se recusou a encará-lo dessa vez, mas Harry pôde ver que ficou vermelha como um tomate. Ele teve a nítida impressão de que não era com freqüência que Hermione pedia a um homem que a levasse para a cama.

- Não posso – murmurou. – Não posso de jeito nenhum, Hermione. Acredite no que digo.  
Hermione não o olhou naquele momento. Arregalou os olhos e saiu depressa do colo dele, pondo-se de pé. Sua expressão era da mais completa incredulidade.

- Pensei que você fosse um jogador. – Cobriu a boca com a mão. – Ah, não, você é gay! Sinto muito, Harry. Apenas pensei que com sua reputação... jamais poderia imaginar que tivesse atração por homens.

- Não sou gay – afirmou com veemência. – Um calor subiu-lhe ao pescoço quando ele se levantou.

- Tudo bem – insistiu ela. – Não se aflija. Não contarei nada a ninguém. Você sabe, neste mundo de decoração conheço inúmeros designers de interiores que são homossexuais, e aqueles que não se assumem. Aceito-os sem problema algum, e somos amigos sinceros. Aliais, um amigo gay é milhões de vezes melhor do que uma amiga íntima.

-Pare com esses argumentos bobos, Hermione. Não é o que está pensando. Fiz uma promessa a Luna que permaneceria afastado de você.

- Como é que é?! E por que, pelo amor de Deus, você fez uma promessa dessas?!

- Eu não a teria feito se soubesse que estaríamos alojados sob o mesmo teto. Acha que gosto de ser casto, tendo você se atirando em meus braços, num jogo de sedução que me tirou de órbita?

- Mas você não precisa ser casto. Queremos a mesma coisa. – Sorriu. – Nada mais do que sexo ardente e apaixonado. Você não gosta de encontros casuais?

Harry a afastou de si.

- Nada disso. Não quebrarei minha promessa a Luna.

Hermione voltou-se para o sofá e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, parecendo provocante e indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer dizer que acha que poderá cumprir sua palavra por uma semana inteira? Duvido que possa cumpri-la por quarenta e oito horas.

O que faria?, pensou Harry, desesperado. Mesmo que sentisse que Hermione era principiante no jogo, era ousada demais e ele não poderia submeter-se àquilo.

- Você não pode me vencer.

- Quer apostar?

Harry franziu a testa, enquanto a estudava. Hermione o desafiava, sem sombra de dúvida.

- O primeiro a transgredir dentro de quarenta e oito horas perde.

- E o que apostaremos? – ela quis saber, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Se eu vencer, você ficará longe de minhas vistas pelo resto da semana.

Era o único meio de manter a sanidade, Harry concluiu.

- Mas como farei para decorar o apartamento de sua irmã, nesse caso?

Lê assumiu uma expressão pensativa e respondeu com orgulho de quem sabia achar soluções:

- Revezaremos em cada aposento. Você pode decorar um dos quartos enquanto eu estiver na sala e vice-versa.

- E se eu ganhar... você esquecerá a promessa que fez a Luna e nós faremos amor, certo? – Hermione quis se certificar.

- Não perderei, mas tudo bem, prometo fazer amor com você.

Com cada uma das palavras, a voz dele ia diminuindo até chegar a um sussurro, à medida que caminhava e colocava-se diante dela. Então, estendeu-lhe a mão.

Hermione engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás.

- Sem toques – decidiu ela. – Pelo menos não nas partes importantes.

- Que eu saiba, cada pessoa tem suas partes vulneráveis ao toque. Essas que você chama de importantes. Tenho que saber quais são as suas.

- Os lábios, a nuca, o lóbulo das orelhas, os seios... É necessário descobrir mais?

- Pelo que vejo, sobra pouca coisa para a imaginação. Combinado, Hermione, mas você não pode fazer nada fora do comum, como desfilar nua pelo apartamento. Ou de camisola rendada – acrescentou, com um quê de cinismo.

- Combinadíssimo.

Aquela seria a aposta mais fácil que Harry já ganhara. Ele lhe daria vinte e quatro horas, e Hermione estaria pedindo-lhe que voltasse atrás. Imploraria para Harry recuar. Seria uma mamata. Ah, seria mesmo!

Logo...

Harry gemeu com o esforço que fazia ao arrastar a caixa com alteres de diversos pesos para dentro do apartamento. Quando alcançou o local do computador, estava com a respiração ofegante. Qual fora a última vez que se exercitara com pesos?

Um sorriso perverso aflorou em seu rosto. Que mulher resistiria a um homem levantando pesos? E extensores que deixavam o corpo brilhando com uma película de suor? Hermione desmoronaria. Não havia dúvida quanto a isso.

Deu uma olhada em volta na sala de estar. O relógio na parede era novo. Simples e bonito. Hermione terminara de pintar aquele ambiente também. Quando começara a pintura da parede, Harry meneara a cabeça em desaprovação... escuro demais.

Agora podia ver o quanto a cor marrom aquecera o cômodo. Como é mesmo que ela chamara aquela tonalidade? Sépia. Ele gravou o nome, pois recordou-se de que certa vez lera um romance de uma escritora chilena famosa que se chamava Retrato em Sépia. Para Harry, parecia mais mingau de aveia, mas ficara muito bom e combinava à perfeição com a mobília de Luna. Sua irmã iria adorar, tinha certeza.

Droga1 Não tinha tempo a perder admirando as habilidades decorativas de Hermione. Não sabia quando ela iria retornar. Se quisesse ganhar a aposta, teria de armar logo o palco e ir à luta.

Desencaixotando os pesos, posicionou-os perto do computador de tal maneira que pudesse apanhá-los rápido. Em seguida, encheu com água uma garrafinha de borrifar.

Por Deus, ele era bom mesmo! Hermione nunca deveria ter concordado com a recompensa da aposta. Tirou a camisa e colocou-a no espaldar da cadeira. Estava pronto para a luta. Pronto para o jogo.

Pelos vinte minutos seguintes, trabalhou em seu programa.

De repente, ouviu o barulho de uma chave sendo introduzida na fechadura.

Harry saltou da cadeira e borrifou-se com água. Atirando a garrafa pra o lado, pegou um par de alteres dos mais pesados e começou a erguê-los, cada um de uma vez, junto ao peito.

Fingia total concentração quando Hermione adentrou, depositando as compras no chão. Ela abriu a boca e depois, bem devagar, fechou-a sem emitir um único som.

Sucesso total, Harry concluiu. Atingira e cheio o ponto de admiração dela.

E uma boa coisa, também. Os alteres escolhidos eram pesados. Quando cursava o colégio, podia levantar aqueles pesos o dia inteiro sem nem quase respirar.

De soslaio, observou-a. Os olhos dela estavam estreitos, e as mãos, dentro dos bolsos.

- Boa tentativa – comentou Hermione, com sarcasmo.

- Desculpe-me, não entendi. – Tentou olhá-la com inocência.

Ela acenou o braço em direção a ele.

- Os pesos. Bela apresentação de músculos... a quantidade certa de suor. Usou uma garrafa d'água com spray ou esteve de fato fazendo exercícios?

Tudo bem, então ela não era a tolinha que ele imaginara. Agora Harry tinha de sair daquela enrascada.

- Eu sempre me exercito, Hermione. Adoro musculação. Ajuda a me concentrar. Minha exposição de músculos e pele a incomoda?

Ela sorriu candidamente.

- De modo algum. Coisas de homem... – Pegou o que parecia ser um pedaço de pano esticado sobre uma moldura de ferro batido e caminhou até ele.

"Não havia dúvida de que eu seria o vencedor!" Harry podia jurar que a visão de seu corpo erguendo barras de ferro seria demais para ela. Agora tinha de permanecer firme, ser forte. Não se render à súplica feminina para que fizessem amor. Não podia se esquecer da promessa.

- Achei que você tivesse dito que não poderíamos desfilar nus pelo apartamento... – Hermione parou a alguns metros dele.

- Não estou nu. Ainda visto a calça do meu abrigo de ginástica – argumentou, levantando o peso com a mão direita, depois, devagar, descendo o braço. Os músculos gritavam em protesto, mas Harry continuou sorrindo. – Por acaso eu a excito?

- Sem sombra de dúvida. – Hermione passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de maneira sensual. – Mas não o bastante para me fazer perder uma aposta.

Ela girou a moldura de metal até que ficasse na posição certa, de pé, e a desdobrou, transformando-a num biombo original que a escondia da visão de Harry, protegendo-a da tentação.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e pôs os pesos no tapete, esfregando os braços.

- Poderia me dizer o que vem a ser isso?

- Não está vendo, Harry? Um biombo. Minha primeira idéia quando entrei aqui foi achar algo que escondesse a feiúra dos componentes de um computador.

- Ah! Entendi. Pensei que fosse para esconder um homem semidespido, exercitando-se com pesos. – Piscou, irônico.

- Se isso é tudo o que você tem – disse ela, do outro lado do biombo – pode muito bem desistir agora, porque não tem chances.

Ele perscrutou em volta da proteção de ferro enquanto ela agitava-se entre os pacotes, pegando um deles e seguindo para o quarto.

Incrível! Mesmo ouriçada, Hermione era graciosa. E o que pretendia, afinal? Ele vira as etiquetas dos pacotes. Lojas de grife, de velas... mas houve um que lhe sugeriu pensamentos eróticos: Prazeres Culposos era o nome do estabelecimento O que poderia conter aquele pacote?

A risada dele soou alta. Criatura insolente e atrevida... Hermione estava fazendo planos por conta própria. Quando foi a última vez que uma mulher o energizou tanto assim?

Harry teve uma idéia. Mesmo se perdesse... não, não perderia. Talvez pudesse ligar para Luna e pedir para quebrar o juramento feito. Não. Ligar para um cruzeiro decerto não seria muito fácil... ou barato. Só lha restava mesmo sofrer, pensou, resignado.

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto e encostou a cabeça contra ela. Quanto tempo mais teria que suportar? Como estava difícil resistir1 Aquele corpo reluzindo... Músculos contorcidos...

Mordiscou o lábio. Se mantivesse os olhos fechados e não se movesse, sua fantasia se tornaria real. Podia quase retratar. Harry caminhando seminu em sua direção. Um andar e porte belos, altaneiros e muitíssimo sexy.

Exalou um suspiro profundo, quase audível no apartamento todo.

Sua imaginação era fértil. Cada passo que ele dava, os músculos flexionavam. Harry parou a centímetros dela. Tão perto que Hermione pôde sentir o hálito dele fazer cócegas em sua face, o aroma próprio misturando-se a uma deliciosa colônia após a barba. Os olhos cor de esmeralda , penetrantes e profundos, fitando-a com intensidade. Harry baixou a boca e roçou-lhe os lábios com os dentes, momentos antes de beijá-la com sofreguidão.

Hermione entreabriu a boca para umedecer os lábios secos.

As mãos grandes começaram a explorar suas curvas. Tocavam os seios, apertando-os e massageando-os. Uma delas moveu-se mais para baixo, fazendo pressão no lugar onde ela ardia de desejo. Sua respiração acelerou quando Harry investiu contra ela.

Naquele momento, Harry bateu na porta.

A imagem torturante desapareceu, e Hermione acordou para a realidade, esfregando a testa e as pálpebras.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, com frieza.

- Tenho de correr para a loja. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, sexo – murmurou, sincera.

- Desculpe-me, não ouvi.

- Nada, esqueça. Não preciso de nada, Harry.

- Tudo bem. Então, até daqui a pouco. Não fique triste com minha ausência – brincou. – Se sentir muita saudade, ligue para meu celular.

Hermione quase falou: "Convencido! Prepotente!" Mas achou melhor fazer de conta que não escutara a provocação.

Minutos depois, a porta da frente se fechou e ela ficou sozinha. Deixou o aposento.

Por que fez aquela aposta tão tola? Sentia-se pior do que antes. Agora ainda tinha que agüentar Harry tentando seduzi-la. Um pouco mais dessa agonia e não sobreviveria nem mais um dia. Era capaz de jurar que, se ele a fitasse com um olhar apaixonado, alcançaria o clímax sexual sem mesmo ser tocada. Aliais, mais de uma vez.

Hermione deitou-se no sofá e esticou as pernas. Harry era engraçadinho... e charmoso. Ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça, sorrindo. Quase havia perdido o controle quando entrou na sala de estar e o encontrou levantando pesos.

Não, não sucumbiria. Deixando o sofá, ajeitou com as mãos as laterais da calça de sarja.

- Concentre-se. Pense em seu trabalho. Respire fundo. Expire – dizia a si mesma. – Relaxe.

A cor da pintura ficara melhor do que imaginara. No inicio, temeu que aquela tonalidade ficasse escura demais Assim como Harry. Ela não perdera a expressão de desgosto no semblante dele quando viu a lata de tinta.

Agora era preciso se concentrar nas cortinas. Telefonara para seu escritório e dissera a Parvati que queria o tecido com bordas desfiadas e estampa em tons de manchas de chá que acabara de chegar na semana anterior. E dera à assistente as medidas e o estilo, dando ordens de alta prioridade.

As cortinas, junto com o varão de ferro preto, chegariam dentro de alguns dias. Elas seriam perfeitas para as grandes janelas duplas da sala de estar. As janelas eram os olhos da sala, e Hermione nunca poupava despesas, decorando-as com a devida dedicação. Suas preferidas eram as de sacada, mas seria impossível reformar as daquele apartamento.

Quando Rony e Luna retornassem de lua-de-mel para iniciar uma vida nova, seu lar estaria caloroso, aconchegante e convidativo. Hermione tinha o espaço inteiro planejado, Um tapete persa com franjas, tipo oratório, diante da lareira, e outros de diversos tamanhos em sua gloriosa policromia, espalhados pelo assoalho.

Preferia diversos pequenos a um só grande, porque permitiam entrever as tábuas corridas em peroba do assoalho. Também disporia de quadros, de preferência abstratos, para contrastarem com a cor sépia da pintura. Vasos com flores naturais, pois detestava arranjos artificiais. Muitas velas perfumadas e coloridas para encher o ambiente com uma fragrância picante.

Sobre a lareira, não poderia se esquecer de suporte para incenso. Para contrastar com a mobília clean, moderna e de linhas retas, comprara em uma loja de antiguidades um par de mouros em mármore negro com seus braços direitos erguidos, segurando o par de tochas.  
Evidente que necessitava de algo para deixar a sala com um aroma convidativo, pois o cheiro de tinta fresca permanecia forte.

Dirigiu-se para as janelas e as ergueu. Uma brisa suave soprou para dentro. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou a quentura invadi-la. Delicioso, mas era melhor desligar o ar-condicionado.

Quando alcançou o termostato, parou e sorriu, maldosa. Uma imagem se formou em sua mente. Era uma excelente idéia. Não era à toa que era designer de interiores. Sabia criar situações.

Dessa vez, ela o teria. Como Harry poderia ser capaz de resistir?

Desligou o ar-condicionado e ligou o aquecedor.


	5. Seductive

Cap

Cap. V

Harry estacionou o carro na vaga de garagem correspondente ao apartamento de Luna e pegou o elevador de serviço. Mudou o pequeno pacote que trouxera da rua para a outra mão e enfiou-a no bolso da calça do abrigo, à procura de chaves.

Sentia cãibras no braço, e o massageou enquanto inseria a chave na fechadura. Por que decidira comprar aqueles benditos pesos?, perguntou-se. Afinal, Hermione não demonstrara entusiasmo por mais do que dois segundos. Ele estava bem cônscio de que não a impressionara com sua forma física varonil. Na realidade, estava fora de forma, e o truque de borrifar água no corpo não tivera sucesso pois, com sua esperteza, Hermione desconfiara de imediato. Na certa julgava-o um tolo querendo ludibriá-la.

Abriu a porta.

Uma onda de calor atingiu em cheio o seu rosto como se o tivesse colocado dentro de um forno aberto.

O que era aquela temperatura absurda? Estaria o ar-condicionado quebrado?

Depositou o pacote e o chaveiro sobre uma mesinha na entrada do hall e olhou em torno.

Foi quando viu Hermione deitada no sofá. Seu biquíni verde era minúsculo, cobrindo as partes mais secretas e dando margem á uma imaginação fértil sobre as delícias daquele corpo exposto.

Ela estava passando gelo sobre os lábios, aproveitando para uma pequena lambida, depois a desceu pelo peito e sobre o ventre plano.

- Está tão quente aqui! – Uma gota de gelo derreteu e pingou sobre o biquíni, e foi absorvida pelo tecido sedoso. – Abri as janelas para arejar o ambiente... tirar o cheiro desagradável de pintura... e desliguei o ar-condicionado. Não imaginei que o calor seria tamanho.

- Como assim? Isto aqui está escaldante. – Harry se sentia atordoado pela visão e pelo calor insuportável.

Chutou a porta para fechá-la e foi direto para o termostato. Um sorriso de compreensão aflorou-lhe na face.

- Muito espertinha! Você ligou o aquecedor! – afirmou, ao ajustar os controles para o modo que estavam antes que ela interferisse neles.

- Eu liguei?! – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Imagine!

- Sim, imagino.

Harry tirou a camisa pela cabeça e atirou-a sobre a cadeira, caminhando na direção dela. Quando a alcançou, Hermione o fitou com a expressão de uma mulher que derrotara o adversário.

Pena que não o tivesse derrotado.

Ele curvou-se e pegou o gelo da mão dela, passando-o pelo seu tórax nu.

- Você tem razão, assim é melhor.

O gelo produziu de fato uma sensação agradável quando Harry deslizou o cubo, que se dissolvia, sobre os músculos doloridos.

Hermione levantou-se. O exótico perfume que ela parecia preferir usar o atingiu em cheio. Harry respirou fundo, deixando o aroma embriagá-lo.

- Se quiser, posso massagear você todo com gelo – sussurrou ela, sedutora.

- Fogo e gelo. Uma combinação letal. Eu devia ter imaginado que você estava armando um plano para me tentar.

Hermione deu de ombros, e a alça do biquíni caiu do ombro.

- Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra. – Recolocou a alça no devido lugar. – Você também poderia capitular. Sei que fará isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que colocar-se nessa tortura, Harry? Poderíamos ser maravilhosos juntos.

O olhar dele vagou sobre ela. Os mamilos estavam pressionados contra o tecido fino e verde. Como se para certificar-se de que Harry não perderia um detalhe sequer, Hermione passou as mãos pelos seios, deslizou-as pelo abdome e agarrou as coxas, mordendo o lábio. Sempre devagar, levou as mãos para a cabeça, entrelaçando com os dedos os cabelos castanhos.

Harry ofegou. Que coisa! Quanto mais conseguiria resistir àquilo tudo? Por que não se rendia de uma vez por todas? Deveria haver uma boa razão para não se render.

Não podia pensar no que era certo naquele instante. Só o que existia no planeta era Hermione, ali tão perto, como uma devassa deusa do sexo, esperando ansiosamente para fazer amor com ele.

Num gesto ousado, Harry baixou a boca em direção aos lábios dela. Antes de cerrar os olhos e beijá-la, alguma coisa faiscou no dedo mínimo de Hermione. Ele franziu o cenho. Uma visão de Luna com 10 anos de idade surgiu em sua memória como uma nuvem tempestuosa.

- Jure, maninho. – E sua irmã ergueu o dedo mínimo.

Harry cruzou seu dedo com o dela. Luna sorriu.

Jamais quebraremos uma promessa feita um para o outro, sobretudo se cruzarmos os dedos, com ou sem sangue.

Era demais. Hermione quase o tivera. Ele quase sucumbiu ao desejo. Mas não podia.

- Realizarei todas as suas fantasias, Harry. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar a boca dele com a sua.

Ele deu um passo atrás. Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou. Ele a segurou. Ele se encostou a ele. Não foi o peso leve dela que lhe roubou a respiração. Rápido, Harry a afastou de si.

- Bela tentativa, e você é mesmo tentadora, mas lembre-se: está jogando contra um mestre, um jogador profissional. Não pode vencer, queridinha.

- Por que não facilita as coisas e se rende? Perder não seria uma vergonha tão grande assim.

Hermione se desvencilhou dele e cruzou os braços. Respirava tão depressa que, por um momento, Harry pensou que os seios dela iriam saltar para fora do biquíni. E gostaria que isso acontecesse. Torceu para isso.

Harry estava começando a achar que talvez o juramento dos dedos mínimos devesse ser abolido. Luna estava casada. Se lhe pedisse para fazer um juramento daquele tipo a fim de ela abster-se de fazer sexo, a irmã gargalharia.

- Ótimo – Hermione interrompeu-lhe os devaneios - , mas tem de admitir que quase consegui.Você estava pronto para fazer amor comigo.

- Não é verdade.

- É sim. Assim como eu.

- Pense o que quiser, princesa, mas eu não cheguei nem perto de quebrar a minha resistência. Só queria ver até que ponto você iria.

Ela consultou o relógio.

- Ainda tenho o resto da noite e amanhã. – Hermione sorriu, autoconfiante. – A corda arrebentará de seu lado, pode acreditar. – Deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

- Não conte com isso! – gritou Harry, observando o meneio dos quadris dela.

Hermione quase o pegara dessa vez. Era hora de ele tirar as luvas e jogar pesado..

Meneou a cabeça e foi para a cozinha à procura de um drinque. Poderia pensar em todas as espécies de coisas travessas que gostaria de fazer com ela.

Aquilo o fez se perguntar mais uma vez que Hermione teria comprado numa loja chamada Prazeres Culposos. Sua imaginação corria solta.

Assobiando baixinho, pegou seu pacote da farmácia e foi para seus aposentos. Tão logo trancou a porta atrás de si, removeu a pomada da embalagem, e com ela massageou seu braço dolorido. Talvez agora pudesse voltar a trabalhar sem músculos doloridos. Retornou à sala de estar dizendo a si mesmo que os pesos tinham sido uma péssima idéia.

Hermione, em seu quarto, despiu o biquíni. Sabia, com o famoso sexto sentido feminino, que quase o tivera de joelhos implorando para fazer amor com ela. Harry até mesmo estivera preparado. Ela vira o pacote, que só podia ter vindo de uma drogaria. Tinha certeza de que eram preservativos.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Algo o impedira no último momento. O que teria sido?

Vestiu uma calcinha preta, short e uma camiseta de algodão. Sentada de pernas cruzadas na cama, abriu o pacote da Prazeres Culposos e mordeu uma barra de chocolate e uma trufa recheada com cereja.

Cerrando as pálpebras, gemeu de prazer, deglutindo a guloseima pecaminosa. Delicioso pecado. A melhor coisa para uma fogosa noite de sexo.

Tinha de haver um modo de fazê-lo render-se. Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira.

Fechou a caixa de chocolate e a pôs de volta sobre a penteadeira. Se saísse nua do quarto, aquilo poderia derrubá-lo. Mas isso era contra as regras do jogo. Bem, teria que surgir com alguma coisa, e muito rápido. Enquanto isso, era melhor manter um olho bem aberto em Harry, para frustrar quaisquer planos que ele pudesse ter.

Além do mais, ainda queria complementar a área da sala de estar antes de passar para os outros aposentos.

Deixou o dormitório e encaminhou-se até as diversas caixas na sala que ainda tinham que ser abertas. Abrindo aquela onde estavam os castiçais, olhou para o lado de Harry.

O biombo continuava lá, mas Hermione podia ver a sombra de Harry, que trabalhava no computador. Ele parecia bastante inofensivo, mas a razão lembrou-lhe de que lobos às vezes se disfarçavam de cordeiros. O lobo mau da fábula não se disfarçara de vovozinha?

Hermione pendurou um quadro acima do sofá, depois desenrolou um tapete trançado.

Os pensamentos começaram a focalizar o ambiente. Em breve, ela o teria da maneira como queria. Uma olhada para o relógio lhe informou que não pensara em sexo durante uma hora inteira.

- Luna adorará isso – comentou Harry, aparecendo ao lado do biombo.

Alarmada, Hermione teve um sobressalto. Muito bem, não pensara em sexo em... Consultou de novo o relógio na parede... Cinqüenta e nove minutos. Isso era quase uma hora.

Parada, não pôde impedir o arrepio de prazer que percorreu sua espinha em resposta ao comentário dele. E à proximidade.

- Espero que ela adore.

Harry caminhou até o sofá e, com os dedos, sentiu a textura do tapete trançado.

- Isso é bonito... macio.

- Está tentando me seduzir?

Harry sorriu, e o coração de Hermione começou a bater descompassado.

- Quer que eu a seduza?

Hermione empurrou o queixo.

- Não se você não jogar limpo.

- Eu perderia a aposta e quebraria minha promessa a Luna.

- Algumas promessas foram feitas para serem quebradas – desafiou-o.

- Que tal ir comer alguma coisa? – Ele mudou o tópico da conversa, de repente?. – Quero dizer, sair do apartamento por algum tempo?

Será que Harry achava que isso seria mais seguro para ele? Sem dúvida estava a fim de algo. Todavia, Hermione aceitaria o jogo dele, porque sentia fome. Além do mais, usaria um vestido escandaloso. Poderia também infringir uma pequena tortura enquanto o estivesse usando.

- Eu adoraria, Harry. Apenas me dê tempo para trocar de roupa.

- Fique à vontade. Continuarei o meu trabalho enquanto a espero.

Harry sabia muito bem, por tradição, o tempo que as mulheres levavam para se arrumar, pois até decidirem qual vestido usar...

Uma hora depois, Hermione abriu a porta do quarto. Ela poderia dizer, pela expressão no rosto de Harry quando se aproximou, que ele gostou do que viu.

O vestido de lantejoulas pretas pelo qual optara aderia lindamente a todas as curvas, cintilante até a bainha, que chegava aos joelhos. Hermione prendera os cabelos no alto da cabeça, deixando que algumas mechas acariciassem os ombros. Harry não sabia se era ela ou as lantejoulas que cintilavam mais. Uma aparição estonteante.

Hermione observou o olhar dele fazer um percurso total sobre ela, começando pelo decote baixo em V, descendo para as pernas cobertas com meias de seda preta e terminando nos pés com sapatos de saltos altíssimos.

Por pouco ele não teve uma vertigem. Hermione era uma deusa que descera do Olímpio para enfeitiçá-lo.

- Você está maravilhosa – Harry elogiou. – Arrebatadora, para ser mais exato.

Hermione relaxou, perguntando-se por que ficara nervosa.

- Também está muito bem, Harry.

Ela chegou bem perto dele a fim de sentir o cheiro da loção pós-barba. Fechou os olhos por um momento, inalando o aroma almiscarado.

Tudo o que podia pensar era beijá-lo, conduzi-lo para sua cama e fazer amor a noite inteira com Harry.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Teria sentido um cheiro de creme mentolado?

- Você está pronta? – Ele pegou o xale de seda do braço dela e segurou-o aberto para que o colocasse em torno dos ombros.

Hermione não hesitou quando a seda cascateou sobre seus braços.

- Mais do que pronta. Demorei muito?

- Nem tanto. Já esperei muito mais por outras mulheres.

Naquele exato minuto, Harry se deu conta de que fora indelicado, cometera quase uma leviandade, uma inconveniência. Por que não se recordara de que em boca fechada não entra mosquito, como dizia seu pai?

- Posso imaginar quantas.

Rindo, ele a conduziu em direção á saída.

- Não acho que seja seguro, para mim, ficar sozinho com você hoje à noite, Hermione. Um restaurante movimentado é melhor escolha.

-Concordo. Afinal, estamos prestes a capitular. – Lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

Dessa vez, dando um breve sorriso, Harry ignorou o escárnio dela. Seguiram para o hall e adentravam o elevador.

- Espero que você não tenha medo de altura.

- Só se eu cair. Por que, Harry?

- Não se preocupe, eu a segurarei, se for preciso.

O coração dela batia dentro do peito. Pelo menos sabia como Harry adquirira a reputação de galanteador.

-Fiz uma reserva no restaurante Torre Eiffel. Já esteve lá? – Ele abriu a porta do carro, e Hermione e acomodou-se no assento do passageiro.

- Não. Mas pelo nome, imagino que fique no quadragésimo andar de algum edifício, e por isso você perguntou se eu tinha medo das alturas.

- Garota esperta! – Sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão. – Por isso gosto de sua companhia.

Naquele momento, Hermione sentiu que Harry estava sendo sincero, e isso a deixou feliz.

- Luna e eu fomos lá na última vez em que visitei Lãs Vegas. O ambiente é de primeira, e acho que tem a melhor vista da cidade e de um show aquático. Já viu esse show?

- Não de perto.

- Então, está convidada.

Hermione suspirou e inclinou a cabeça contra o encosto.

O ar noturno era fresco, convidativo. Não muito quente, nem muito frio. A idéia de Harry era perfeita. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo que sair um pouco do apartamento.

O trajeto do automóvel foi curto e transcorreu em silêncio, com cada um perdido em suas próprias conjecturas.

Harry estacionou na área privativa do restaurante, entregou a chave ao manobrista, e os dois saíram do veículo.

- A única maneira de chegar lá é pelo elevador panorâmico. São onze andares acima, apenas, e não quarenta.

- A vista é belíssima – comentou ela, à medida que subiam.

O olhar de Harry fez um percurso pachorrento pelo corpo tão curvelíneo antes de retornar ao rosto dela.

- Sim, é formidável deste ângulo.

Hermione estendeu a mão para ele, pretendendo acariciar-lhe a face, mas Harry segurou-lhe o pulso, beijando-lhe a palma. Um formigamento subiu pelo braço de Hermione.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram.

O _maître_, que os recepcionou à entrada do Torre Eiffel, os acomodou onde pudessem ver o show aquático quando tivesse início, e em seguida chamou o garçom para anotar os pedidos.

Contrariando a sugestão do _maître_, que recomendava truta à moda da casa, Hermione preferiu de entrada uma salada de alface, rúcula, agrião, tomate-cereja e palmito. E, como prato principal, medalhão de filé _mignon_ acompanhado de batatas coradas. Lembrou ao garçom que detestava cebola crua.

Harry optou por filé de peixe grelhado com purê de batata, e, de entrada, _carpaccio_ ao molho de alcaparras. Escolheu para si um bom vinho de boa safra, e Hermione optou por suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Eles disseram que decidiriam a sobremesa no final da refeição.

Quando o garçom se afastou, Harry inclinou-se para a frente.

- O que a fez decidir-se por tornar-se uma decoradora?

- Já lhe disse que não sou decoradora, Harry. Sou designer de interiores.

- Não vejo a menor diferença, mas tudo bem. Por que resolveu ser designer de interiores? – indagou, zombeteiro.

Com apenas a luz difusa de uma vela sobre a mesa, que deixava o ambiente mais do que romântico, Harry parecia bastante amigável. Mas tão atraente como era, Hermione sentiu que ele representava um perigo iminente.

Rony a prevenira de que não poderia deixar de se envolver emocionalmente, e tinha de admitir que o amigo poderia estar certo. Era isso o que fazia agora? Envolvia-se emocionalmente?

Hermione sentira-se mais viva nos últimos dias do que e muito tempo. Sem mencionar mais ardente. Porém, era isso a mesma coisa que perder o coração? Apaixonar-se?

Não, ela estava segura. Aquele era apenas um jogo picante. Estímulos sexuais preliminares.

- Meu padrasto ensinou-me os truques do comércio. – Seus músculos tensos relaxaram um pouco quando ela começou a contar como se decidira quanto á profissão. – Ele tinha seu próprio negócio. Eu não poderia ter tido um professor melhor.

- Pelo visto, o que você aprendeu lhe conferiu sucesso. Luna me disse que possui um bom número de lojas espalhadas por Paris, Londres e Estados Unidos.

- É verdade. Eu tive sorte.

Harry ergueu o cálice de vinho em um cumprimento.

- Eu diria que é mais do que sorte. Pelo que tenho visto, você é uma excelente decoradora. Oh, desculpe-me! Uma excelente _designer_ de interiores.

"Não fique excitada apenas porque ele lhe fez um elogio", ordenou para si mesma. Hermione pigarreou e tomou um gole de seu suco.

- Tudo bem, está liberado para me chamar de decoradora. Sabe que com os artistas plásticos acontece o mesmo? Eles detestam ser chamados de pintores. Para eles, pintores pintam paredes, não quadros. Entendeu?

- Sim, entendi.

Quando Hermione pôde respirar com normalidade outra vez após aquele elogio tão gratuito que Harry lhe fizera, colocou o copo de suco sobre a mesa e encarou-o.

- E você? Qual sua história? Rony comentou que você cria programas para computador. Devo dizer que não me parece um fanático por tecnologia.

Harry passou o dedo sobre a borda da taça de vinho.

- Fico feliz por você pensar assim. Não sou fanático por nada. – Piscou, o que tornou difícil para Hermione concentrar-se. – Gosto de criar programas, surgir com novas idéias e implementá-las. Só isso.

- E o programa em que você vem trabalhando? De que se trata?

Ele ficou diferente. Tornou-se mais sério. Hermione podia perceber que aquilo que ele vinha fazendo significava muitíssimo para Harry e que, por algum motivo, ele não queria falar sobre aquilo no momento. Ela o respeitaria. Não iria insistir.

A refeição que pediram chegou quase na mesma hora em que o show aquático começou, interrompendo a conversa. Eles jantaram em silencio, deliciando-se apenas por estarem juntos.

Toda vez que Hermione achava que Harry não estava olhando, observava o jeito dele... e gostou do que viu.

Acabado o jantar, o maître sugeriu deliciosas saladas tortas e pavês como sobremesa, mas ambos preferiram salada de frutas sem creme, porque se sentiam satisfeitos.

Harry, com segundas intenções, insistiu durante a refeição que Hermione experimentasse o vinho, afirmando que era divino. Ma sela, esperta como sempre, recusou e permaneceu sorvendo seu suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Assistiram ao show aquático e divertiram-se muito, dando boas risadas e trocando risos entre si.

Houve um pequeno constrangimento por parte de Harry, já no fim do jantar, quando uma loira exuberante, aparentando seus trinta anos, muito maquiada e bem produzida, e em total traje vermelho de gosto duvidoso, pelo menos para Hermione, entrou acompanhada de um senhor de idade e o cumprimentou. Por mais que estivesse curiosa, Hermione não indagou quem era, mas sabia muito bem que só poderia ser ma das garotas que davam a Harry a sua reputação de conquistador.

Após o cafezinho e de um cálice de licor especial como cortesia da casa, Harry deu uma ótima gorjeta ao maître, e eles deixaram o Torre Eiffel.

Para Hermione, fora uma noite deliciosa. Nem tanto para Harry, todavia.


	6. Desistência

Capítulo VI

Harry sentia-se um perfeito tolo. Fizera de tudo para ver se conseguia que Hermione tomasse alguns cálices de vinho para ficar um pouco tonta durante o jantar, mas frustrou-se quando ela pediu aquele bendito suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

Sabia muito bem que não seria capaz de agüentar outro dia perto dela se Hermione não se rendesse.

Na viagem de volta para casa, num percurso silencioso entre eles dentro do automóvel, com raros comentários que ela fez sobre a noite deliciosa que tiveram, sobre a comida saborosa e o ambiente refinado do restaurante, sem falar na decoração primorosa, Harry absteve-se de tecer comentários.

Ao fecharem a porta do apartamento atrás deles, não houve nenhuma menção por parte dos dois em conversar um pouco até a hora de dormir. Deram-se as formais recíprocas boas-noites, e cada um se dirigiu a seu próprio quarto.

Naquele momento, deitado de costas contra os travesseiros macios no espaçoso quarto de Luna, Harry alcançou o telefone celular sobre o criado-mudo, olhando para o relógio de mesa ao mesmo tempo. Quase meia-noite, mostrava o despertador em prata polida. Ouvira Hermione se movendo no aposento ao lado, alguns minutos atrás. Em seguida, quietude total.

Harry tentava imaginar o que Hermione estaria usando para dormir. Talvez a camisola vermelha que já mencionara, mais o ursinho de pelúcia e... talvez absolutamente nada, exceto as duas gotas do perfume preferido.

Esforçou-se para pensar sobre como pareceria ela deitada no leito com apenas um pedaço de lençol de seda sobre os quadris, e exalou um profundo suspiro antes de discar o número do telefone fixo do apartamento.

O aparelho chamou uma, duas vezes...

"Atenda ao telefone, Hermione."

- Alô? – A voz dela soou confusa, decerto imaginando por que alguém estaria ligando àquela hora tão tardia.

- Sou eu, Harry. Apenas queria desejar-lhe boa noite – disse ele numa maneira pachorrenta, achando que arrastar as palavras era sexy.

- Você já desejou. – Hermione gargalhou. – Esqueceu/

Ele respirou fundo.

- Já lhe falei o quanto gostei do modo como você penteou seus cabelos hoje? Invejei as mechas acariciando seu pescoço. Eu queria ser eles a tocá-la, beijando-a no pescoço, na nuca...

Harry ouviu o suspiro afogueado de Hermione do outro lado . Se pudesse enxergá-la, constataria que sua expressão era de total espanto. Sem lhe dar uma chance de perceber o que ele estava fazendo, seguiu adiante, na intenção de fazê-la sucumbir:

- E gostei do traje que usou. A exposição suave de pele revelada pelo acentuado decote em V do vestido preto estava sexy ao máximo. Cheguei a sentir coceiras nas mãos pelo desejo de tocar seus seios. De desnudar um ombro, de tal maneira que pudesse mordiscá-lo, e depois beijá-la com sofreguidão.

Harry cerrou os olhos, imaginando apenas que gosto Hermione terá. Na certa um pouco como o perfume erótico que usou... um gosto tropical. E um tanto como a mulher que ela era... ardente.

Ele quase não podia respirar quando continuou, meloso:

- Eu abaixaria o vestido do outro lado do ombro e massagearia o seio. Friccionando meu dedo sobre o mamilo. Teria gostado disso, Hermione?

- Sim. – Ela gemeu, e ele pôde escutar a respiração entrecortada. – Oh, Deus, sim!

- Em seguida, abaixaria o zíper nas costas, deixando-o cair no chão. Você estava usando calcinha?

- Estava...

- Como era? De que cor?

- Preta... de renda – sussurrou, meio rouca.

- Também estava de meia-calça?

- Sim.

A criatividade de Harry se aguçou, e ele prosseguiu em seu jogo tentador:

- O que as prendia?

- Ligas... pretas também.

- Eu as deixaria lá, assim como os sapatos de salto alto pelos quais optou. Agora imagine-se de pé a minha frente, nua, usando apenas a calcinha, a meia-calça presa por ligas e os calçados. Como isso a faz sentir-se, sabendo que estou olhando para você e que seus seios estão nus?

- Quente... Muito excitada. Isso me deixaria ardendo por dentro.

- Nesse caso, eu ajoelharia e, muito devagar, despiria sua calcinha preta, puxando-a com os dentes para baixo através daquelas suas incríveis pernas longas, até que a única coisa que permanecesse em você fossem as meias pretas e os saltos altos.

- Ah...

- Em seguida, me inclinaria mais perto e tocaria a boca no centro da sua feminilidade. Usaria meus lábios para brincar com sua parte mais doce e sensível.

- Não. Por favor, você está me matando, Harry!

- Pode parar com a tortura, se quiser, Hermione. Diga a palavra e não teremos de atravessar os caminhos um do outro pelo resto da semana. Apenas diga, princesa.

- Basta!

E ele ouviu o clique do aparelho telefônico. Hermione havia desligado.

"Basta" não era a palavra que queria que ela proferisse. O pior era que ele próprio estava em deplorável estado de excitação e, se não fizesse algo logo, seria o primeiro a se render.

Enquanto vestia seu abrigo de moletom, ouviu a porta do quarto dela abrir-se, fechar-se, e outra porta abriu-se e fechou-se.

Harry saiu do dormitório e apressou-se em passar pelo banheiro. O som da água caindo através da cortina do boxe era audível.

Seu plano pelo menos funcionara. Hermione devia estar parada sob um jato frio. Agora, se pudesse ao menos desfazer seu erro estúpido... Ou pelo menos esperava que uma boa corrida pelo parque em frente ao prédio o livrasse daquela situação. Uma coisa podia dizer com certeza: depois daquela semana, ele deveria estar pelo menos saudável. Primeiro os pesos, agora a corrida.

O telefone tilintou ao seu lado.

- Olá! É você Harry?

- Sim, quem está falando?

- Não reconhece mais a voz da sua irmãzinha querida?

- Olá meu anjo! Como vai a lua-de-mel? Rony a está tratando como a princesa que você é?

- Sem dúvida. Desculpe-me pela pieguice da resposta, mas Rony é um marido maravilhoso. Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Não conseguiu deixar de rir de tamanho lugar-comum. – Estamos nos divertindo muito neste cruzeiro por essas paragens da América Central. Aruba é um paraíso na terra!

- Que bom que estão aproveitando, querida.

- E você? Muito adiantado com o novo programa de computador? – perguntou.

- Sim, estou trabalhando duro – mentiu.

- Liguei apenas para matar a saudade, que é muito grande. Eu te amo muito, sabia?

- Claro que sabia, meu anjo. Também te amo.

- Logo, logo estaremos de volta. Cuide-se. Rony está lhe mandando lembranças.

Ao desligar, Harry se perguntava como poderia decepcionar uma irmã tão querida como aquela, não cumprindo a promessa que lhe fizera.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou cedo e desceu para a cozinha. Passando pela sala de estar, ficou admirada de ver Harry já trabalhando. Esticou a língua para o biombo. Ele estava no outro lado e não podia ver seu gesto infantil, mas isso a fazia sentir-se vingada.

O que Harry fizera à noite fora de uma crueldade sem limites. Ela chegara muito perto de cometer uma loucura ouvindo as palavras obscenas dele. Algum dia o faria pagar na mesma moeda.

Afastando a raiva, subiu nas janelas e admirou as cortinas. Pelo menos alguma coisa funcionava bem. A decoração estava ficando excelente.

As cores dos tecidos de tapeçaria eram perfeitas. O ousado marrom e as listras verde-escuras deram toques de vermelhos e verdes na sala, enquanto o fundo cor de chá manchado combinava com a sépia. Hermione distribuíra com parcimônia alguns objetos decorativos pelo ambiente e chegou à conclusão de que aquele cômodo da casa estava terminado.

Desse modo, começaria a se ocupar da suíte do casal, ou seja, o quarto que Harry vinha usando. Deveria revestir de papel as paredes e colocar alguns quadros de nus artísticos. Ela não estaria trapaceando... por assim dizer.

A quem queria enganar? Harry era mais poderoso na força de vontade do que ela pensara. Ele jamais quebraria a palavra dada a Luna. Além do mais, restava-lhe apenas pouco tempo. Tinha de admitir que perdera.

Juntando seus apetrechos, levou-os para a suíte. Era necessário fazer algo que a descansasse, relaxa-se, tirasse daquele estado de excitação Talvez uma ducha quente, uma vez que a fria não causara efeito algum, a não ser enrijecer seus mamilos. Não resfriara seu ardor nem um pouquinho.

Poderia aplicar uma máscara facial, acender as velas, vestir sua nova lingerie de grife... e ler. O que vinha acontecendo com sua vida? Tudo parecia de pernas pro ar. E por causa de quem? De Harry Potter e seu absurdo jogo de sedução.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, após um banho quente e uma máscara facial morna que acxalmava a tensão da pele, Hermione se sentia melhor. Portanto, talvez sexo não fosse tudo.

Vestindo seu roupão felpudo branco, saiu do banheiro e encontrou Harry no corredor. Ela empinou o nariz e caminhou com afetação para o quarto, e ele foi para a suíte.

"Apenas mantenha-se repetindo para si mesma que não quer fazer amor com Harry. Tire-o da cabeça a qualquer custo. Coloque-o em outra órbita, longe de você."

Talvez resolvesse ir até o centro sozinha naquela noite, para ver as paragens da cidade que nunca dormia. Poderia fazê-lo, desde que não tirasse nenhuma soneca para repousar, porque, uma vez que adormecesse, jamais teria vontade de sair para passear.

Hermione sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo: detestava perder.

Colocou uma camisola transparente rosa-pêssego, ajeitou o sutiã rendado de forma que lhe acentuasse os seios e mirou-se no espelho da penteadeira.

- Você não tem idéia daquilo de que está desistindo – falou para si mesma, suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça.

Depois, desenrolou o fio do depilador e o ligou na tomada.

Aquilo não era justo. Deveria ter sido uma aposta fácil de ganhar. Entretanto, o que mais poderia fazer? Não podia ficar nua... nada de toques. Jogo limpo, dissera Harry.

Mas na véspera ela se sentiu como se tivesse sido tocada. As palavras dele acariciaram seu corpo, fazendo-a tinir de desejo e muito bem consciente disso.

Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, enquanto revivia a sedução por telefone

Com um suspiro profundo, refreou os devaneios e sentou-se ao lado do leito. Não era justo, de modo nenhum. Ligou o aparelho elétrico e começou a depilar as pernas. O zumbido do depilador a fazia recordar-se de um...

Sua mão parou. Um sorriso malicioso aflorou-se nos lábios. Parecia um vibrador!

Deu uma olhada em direção ao quarto de Harry como se pudesse ver através das paredes.

Não terminara ainda. Ela tinha chances. Havia uma esperança. Ah, se havia!

Se ele acreditasse que Hermione estava nos espasmos da paixão, satisfazendo-se com um vibrador, isso o deixaria subindo pelas paredes?

O que tinha a perder? Não custava tentar!

Todavia, teria de fazer algum outro barulho. Só o ruído de um vibrador não atiçaria a imaginação dele. Assim, Hermione cerrou as pálpebras e procurou uma posição melhor sobre o colchão.

Sem seguida, pôs-se a gemer alto e murmurar interjeições lascivas. Achou que, ao invés de uma gata no cio, estava parecendo mais uma cabra que ia morrer. Aquilo não iria funcionar...

Avistou a caixa de chocolates da Prazeres Culposos ali a seu lado no criado-mudo. O teto pareceu se abrir, e um raio de luz brilhou. Quem imaginaria que chocolate poderia ser sua salvação?

Arquitetou todo seu plano e aguardou as conseqüências com toda a calma. Harry cairia em sua armadilha como um patinho na lagoa. Disso tinha plena certeza. Afinal de contas, os homens eram machos empedernidos na aparência, mas no fundo não passavam de carneirinhos inocentes...

Harry tentou fingir que não notou Hermione ou a postura gelada que ela manteve quando saiu do banheiro e se trancou no quarto.

Continuou seguindo pelo hall, procurando não aspirar o aroma fresco de sabonete de pêssego que se achava impregnado nela. Um perfume delicioso e provocante que mexeu com sua libido, mas ele, impávido, prendeu a respiração. Não queria correr riscos.

Uma vez dentro de seus aposentos, fechou a porta e encostou-se contra ela. Exalou um grande suspiro. Aquela mulher o matava aos poucos de tanto desejo incontido.

Refletia e refletia, sem achar uma resposta. Como podia uma garota parecer tão sexy num roupão branco felpudo cheirando a sabonete de pêssego? E o roupão ainda por cima era folgado, portanto, não revelava as curvas espetaculares de Hermione. A única coisa que Harry sabia, era que estava perdendo algo precioso.

Afastou-se da porta e abriu sua maleta ali no canto. Tão logo achasse o disquete de que necessitava para trabalhar, iria se enterrar atrás do biombo até que as quarenta e oito horas passassem. Era o único modo de salvar sua sanidade mental.

Girou a maçaneta e foi para o hall, diminuindo o passo quando aproximou-se do quarto de Hermione. Foi quando ouviu a voz dela que vinha do outro lado.

- Ah, isto é bom... – ela murmurava. – Isto é tão... bom.

Harry quase tropeçou. Aquilo era um motor zumbindo? Um vibrador? Era então aquilo que viera na sacola da loja Prazeres Culposos?

- Quero mais! Isso...isso!

O rosto de Harry cobriu-se de suor. Sua excitação imediata quase o deixou tonto. Não a queria apelando para um vibrador quando ele estava bem ali, à disposição.

Não, não podia fazer isso. Tinha de pensar em seu encontro... seu trabalho... na promessa que fizera a Luna.

Não houvera sangue no juramento de dedos cruzados entre eles.

Uma visão surgiu diante dele: Hermione estava deitada e estendida na cama, completamente nua. Ela se acariciava, massageando os seios com uma mão enquanto brincava com o vibrador com a outra.

Espremeu-se contra a parede. "Vá para seu quarto e tranque-se lá!", ordenou-se. Tentou sair do lugar, mas seus pés pareciam chumbados no chão. Era como se estivesse usando botas de concreto.

- Quero mais! – sussurrava Hermione, em seu quarto. – Mais!

Ela o estava pondo a nocaute. Seria ele bom o bastante para satisfazer as necessidades de Hermione? Olhou para baixo. Sim, senhor, poderia fazer aquilo.

- Deus, isso é tão... delicioso!

Harry não pôde mais se conter. Abriu a porta do quarto Dela e entrou num rompante.

- Estou aqui para você, Hermione!

Ela saltou do colchão. A boca estava lambuzada de chocolate até o meio do queixo.

Harry podia apenas olhar para a visão atordoante. Usando apenas uma diáfana camisola transparente que nem sequer chegava ao final das coxas e um sutiã apertado, onde se viam os seios ameaçando saltar a qualquer momento, se ele tivesse sorte, lá estava a deusa palpável, bem ao alcance de suas mãos.

Velas ardiam sobre a penteadeira e sobre o criado-mudo.

E na cama, um depilador elétrico ainda ligado na tomada.

Não era um vibrador. A caixa da Prazeres Culposos caiu no solo quando ela se levantou e um bombom rolou.

- Desculpe-me, pensei que você... – Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos do aparelhinho elétrico.

- O quê? – Hermione seguiu a linha de visão dele. – Não me diga que achou que eu estava me divertindo sem você!

E ela chupou o chocolate grudado em cada um dos dedos. Harry pôde, sem dificuldade alguma, imaginar aquela boca encaixar-se em algo mais...

Hermione estava fazendo aquilo de novo: tentando fazê-lo sucumbir primeiro, antes dela. E quase conseguiu.

"Como ele podia ter sido tão idiota?"

- Peço-lhe desculpas por tê-la interrompido.

Ele fez menção de se retirar, mas Hermione se contorcia, voluptuosa, sem constrangimento algum pela camisola transparente, por sua quase nudez.

- Não se vá tão rápido...

- Tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

"Lembre-se de que você prometeu a...a..." Que coisa, qual era mesmo o nome de sua irmã?

Hermione meneou a cabeça.

- Desista, Harry. Você me quer.

Ele tentou sair, mas seus pés não obedeceram ao comando do cérebro.

Hermione se mexeu mais pra perto do ataque. A respiração dele estava opressa. Sentia dificuldade em respirar. Ela o sufocava. O perfume das velas embotava seus sentidos.

Harry cambaleou. Hermione deu um passo adiante, passando a língua sobre os lábios.

Numa atitude mais que ousada, Hermione pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as sobre suas próprias costas, forçando-o a abraçá-la forte.

- Tem certeza de que não quer fazer amor comigo?

Harry lutava por ar. Ali estava uma serpente venenosa pronta para dar o bote.

Que Deus tivesse piedade dele, mas aquele corpo magnífico encostado contra o seu era macio e firme ao mesmo tempo. Irresistível.

E foi então que decidiu que a falta de sangue cruzado entre os dedos mínimos dele e de Luna seria prova suficiente, apresentada em qualquer corte judicial, como não seno um acordo obrigatório.

No chão do quarto, os bombons de chocolate da loja Prazeres Culposos jaziam espalhados, e as velas aromáticas ardiam pelo aposento inteiro, que mais parecia um santuário do que um quarto de dormir.


	7. And the winner is

**Capítulo VII**

Se aquilo não funcionasse, pensou Hermione com tristeza, ela desistiria de uma vez por todas e para sempre.

Contudo, pela expressão concupiscente de Harry e o brilho libidinoso que viu nos olhos dele, além do volume indiscreto na calça, achava que ele não seria capaz de voltar atrás daquela vez.

Os homens, quando dominados pelo desejo sexual, tornavam-se fracos e se descontrolavam, incapazes de ponderar sobre o que era certo ou errado, de raciocinar com clareza. A única coisa que lhes preenchi a mente num momento assim era a satisfação de seus próprios desejos.

Verdade que ela lhe armara uma cilada. Tinha de admitir que jogara sujo naquele jogo de seduções, mas resolvera se vingar de Harry, pagando na mesma moeda o que ele a fizera sentir com a conversa erótica ao telefone, deixando-a desorientada e fora de si, mais parecendo uma adolescente boba e fácil de enganar.

Portanto, naquela briga de gato e rato, eles estavam quites.

Harry perdeu o equilíbrio de suas emoções e a capacidade de discernimento. A única coisa que podia fazer era tomar aquela linda e sedutora mulher nos braços e saciar sua vontade latente.

-Oh, meu Deus... – murmurou ele, e com sofreguidão beijou-a com desespero.

Ah, o gosto doce do sucesso! Harry cobriu-lhe a boca num beijo ardoroso que causou uma onda de calor através do corpo de Hermione, concentrando-se entre suas pernas.

Aquela sensação a envolveu num prazer tórrido indescritível. Havia quanto tempo ansiava por aquele momento?! E enfim conseguira. E era tudo com o que sonhara, o que queria.

Ele moveu a boca para o lóbulo de sua orelha e o mordiscou de leve, numa quase carícia, para em seguida aliviar a mordida com a ponta da língua, que produziu um arrepio pela coluna dela.

- Você tem gosto de chocolate... e é muito sedutora e tentadora, querida. Tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo? – perguntou com voz rouca, quase em estado de transe.

Hermione gemeu, fechando os olhos. Quem não gosta de chocolate?, teve tempo de indagar-se, com ironia.

- Como na noite passada você por pouco não me fez me render.

- Sinto muito – desculpou-se Harry. – Mas terá sua revanche agora.

Ele se ajoelhou. Sua respiração fazia cócegas na penugem dourada das pernas dela.

- Estou me arrastando a seus pés, Hermione. Sou seu escravo, hoje e sempre.

Ela gargalhou.

- Não. Você está apenas olhando para mim.

- Isso também. – Harry tocou a calcinha rendada com a língua. – E experimentando.

Saboreando-a. E posso assegurar que estou gostando muito – completou, com malícia e ar maroto.

Hermione deu um forte suspiro e agarrou a cabeça dele para impedi-lo de continuar, pois não suportava mais o fogo que a consumia por dentro. Cerrando as pálpebras com força, experimentou a delícia da língua molhada contra sua área mais sensível, ainda que protegida pelo tecido rendado.

- Você se importa que eu esteja provando-a?

Ela quase não podia falar.

- Pelo contrário, Harry, prefiro que você não pare.

O rumo que o diálogo tomava, e o teor sexual da troca de palavras, deixavam-na mais excitada anda.

Harry, então, deslizou a língua em círculos sobre a renda. Que coisa maravilhosa!

Segurou as nádegas redondas, puxando-as cada vez mais para si, sem parar de brincar com o centro da feminilidade. A língua serpenteava sobre a calcinha, tocando... lambendo...

- Não agüento mais, Harry. – Hermione gemeu. – O que está fazendo comigo é de deixar qualquer mulher louca. É uma tortura!

- Você quer que eu me detenha? Ou prefere que a torture de prazer?

- Não, não pare! Não suporto mais... quero dizer, vou desmaiar se você não parar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quero que o faça.

Harry se levantou. Uma lamúria mais forte ainda escapou da garganta de Hermione quando percebeu que a língua dele interrompeu sua função acariciante.

- Por favor, continue – ela implorou. – Não corte minhas asas agora que levantei vôo para o infinito.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Nada no mundo me deteria. Mas você passeou pelo apartamento com roupas sexy até eu achar que enlouqueceria. Portanto, está me devendo isso. – O olhar dele deslizou sobre o esbelto corpo feminino. – Quero ver o que está sob a embalagem. Quero desvendar um mundo novo para mim.

E Hermione se sentiu mais do que satisfeita em obedecer. Levou a mão para rãs, para abrir o fecho do sutiã, mas Harry a impediu.

- Gosto de desembrulhar eu mesmo os meus presentes. – Ele a fez virar e abriu o fecho. – Sonhei em vê-la toda nua, deitada na cama, nua posição em que eu pudesse ver cada delicioso detalhe...

Harry a fez virar-se de costas, baixando primeiro uma alça do sutiã pelo ombro, depois a outra.

A peça foi atirada ao chão.

- Maravilhoso!

Foi então que o telefone tocou na sala. Ambos tiveram um sobressalto. Impossível atender a ligação. O acordo era tácito, e o ardor do desejo esmoreceu um pouco. Não poderia haver ora mais imprópria para um telefone tocar com tanta insistência.

- Deixe que toque – disseram ambos quase em uníssono.

E voltaram a se agarrar com mais empenho e sofreguidão.

Harry respirou fundo e segurou os seios firmes, massageando-os com gentileza.

Hermione gemeu e se contorceu em direção a ele.

Enquanto Harry continuava acariciando-lhe com total intimidade por cima da calcinha, ela gemia alto e agarrava-lhe os braços para estabilizar-se. Seria tão fácil acostumar-se a carícias tão sensacionais... Talvez até mesmo viciar-se.

Antes que Hermione pudesse sentir que a tensão diminuía, Harry retirou a mão de entre suas pernas. Ela não teve tempo de protestar, no entanto, porque ele começou a acariciar seus seios outra vez, beliscando de leve os mamilos. Um novo prazer começou a dominá-la.

Quando os joelhos passaram a tremer, descontrolados, Harry a conduziu para o leito e a fez deitar-se.

A cama era ampla e convidativa. Os lençóis de cetim prata eram deliciosamente eróticos so toque. Harry ajeitou os travesseiros e colocou-a numa posição confortável. Com as pernas dela pendendo para os lados, puxou a calcinha e tornou a ajoelhar-se.

- Agora, abra-se para mim, Hermione.

Um nervosismo de hesitação apossou-se dela, visto que não se achava bastante certa de que queria ficar assim, exposta perante ele. Era diferente se expor com uma calcinha rendada a cobri-la, por menor que fosse.

Harry acariciou-lhe as coxas.

- Quero ver você inteira. – Beijou-lha a nuca. – E vou provar cada pedacinho de sua carne, saborear sua pele sedosa. Vou fazê-la delirar de prazer. Seu corpo inteiro vai esticar-se como as cordas de um violino, e quando eu o tocar você vibrará de excitação.

De novo aquela quentura sensacional fragilizando sua vontade, pensou Hermione.

Ele entreabriu os lábios femininos e passou o indicador sobre eles.

- Você é tão encantadora, querida. Tão fascinante. Tão mulher. Abra-se para mim – repetiu.

Hermione afastou as pernas e ouviu a respiração ofegante de Harry pouco antes de a boca sensual cobri-la , experimentando, brincando, arranhando-a. Ele gritou, arqueando os quadris.

- Gosta disso, Hermione? - perguntou ele com a voz cheia de desejo.

- Sim. É muito bom...

- Apenas bom?

- Formidável... fantástico... maravilhoso. Por favor, não pare!

Harry estendeu um dedo em direção a ela.

- Talvez eu possa fazer isso melhor. Ponha meu dedo em sua boca.

Obediente, Hermione lambeu o dedo dele, sentindo imenso deleite em fazer aquilo.

- Minha intenção é deixá-la louca de prazer, e saiba que não acabei com você ainda. – Harry abriu mais ainda as pernas dela. – Ah, doçura, você gosta das minhas carícias? Que tal isso? Gosta?

Harry a afagava com habilidade. Hermione se via lançada a outro mundo. Foi quando Harry começou a fazer carícias mais rápidas e ousadas. Ele beijou-a com total paixão e depois começou a lambê-la, com seus dedos fazendo um movimento ritmado.

- Venha para mim, minha princesa.

Hermione não o desapontou. Em instantes, espasmos vigorosos a fizeram tremer, ao explodir num clímax estupendo. Ela gritou, enquanto os músculos relaxavam.

Estivera esperando por aquilo a vida inteira. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se voando solta no infinito. Livre. Nunca se sentira assim com um homem antes.

Ainda com os espasmos a sacudi-la, viu Harry despir-se. Queria apreciar aquele corpo másculo nu. Era algo que a excitava demais, e aguardara tanto... Mas estava ainda entorpecida pelas sensações prazerosas que acabara de ter. Haveria muito tempo mais tarde. Não tinha dúvida quanto a isso.

Harry deitou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão de leve sobre sua pele suada antes de segurar um seio e roçar o polegar sobre o mamilo enrijecido.

- Quero ver o seu rosto quando você atingir o auge, Harry.

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Mesmo, pois vamos agora mesmo tratar disso.

Hermione ofegou e baixou a mão para o baixo-ventre dele. Harry prendeu o fôlego ao senti-la acariciando-o com tanta desenvoltura, suspirando e deixando claro que adorava a sensação da textura delicada.

Deslizou a língua sobre o peito peludo, fazendo pequenos movimentos giratórios sobre cada mamilo, sem parar de afagar o ponto mais sensível da anatomia dele.

Harry gemeu e se arqueou.

- Não imagina quantas vezes sonhei com você fazendo isso comigo, Hermione.

-O mesmo acontecia comigo, meu querido – ela confessou, sincera.

- Por Deus, meu amor! Pare ou não conseguirei me conter!

- Olho por olho, dente por dente. – Hermione sorria, gostando de sentir-se senhora da situação, de estar no controle.

Ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela e deslizou o corpo feminino para cima do seu.

- Quero que me possua, meu príncipe. Desejo tê-lo dentro de mim. Todavia, preciso pegar alguma coisa antes.

De sua posição em cima dele, Hermione podia estender o braço até a penteadeira.

- Eu o pegarei coberto. – brincou, com um sorriso perverso.

- Em mais de uma maneira.

Hermione deu risada e retirou uma cartela de envelopes laminados da gaveta. Comprara os preservativos numa drogaria naquela tarde.

- Não me incomodarei se nos apressarmos. – A expressão dolorida dele dizia tudo.

- Então, nada de brincadeiras. – Ela rasgou um envelope.

Assim que colocou o preservativo nele, Harry jogou-a de costas no colchão e forçou-a a abrir as pernas, penetrando-a no mesmo instante, com força e paixão, e todos os pensamentos razoáveis desapareceram da mente dela.

Harry a possuiu. O corpo de Hermione se acomodou sob o peso dele. Hermione elevou as pernas e trançou-as em volta da cintura dele. Seus músculos interiores comprimiam-se e distendiam-se. Não demorou muito para que os dois atingissem o auge. Harry deixou-se cair para o lado, e respirou fundo. O famoso repouso do guerreiro, lembrou-se Hermione, contente.

O som da respiração cansada de ambos enchia o aposento parcamente iluminado. Hermione não queria que aquele momento mágico que os envolvia desaparecesse. Sentia-se bem demais. Melhor do que já estivera algum dia em vida. Toda quente e realizada.

Harry aconchegou-a na dobra de seu braço, e ela se sentiu completa. Feliz.

- Sinto muito que você tenha quebrado sua promessa a Luna. – comentou, bocejando.

- De verdade?

Hermione pensou por um momento.

- Sim. Por que não haveria de ser?

Harry apenas sorriu.

Hermione se deitou de costas sobre os travesseiros, cerrando as pálpebras, enquanto uma exaustão doce começava a envolvê-la em sono.

Hermione sonhou que era a bela adormecida que fora despertada pelo príncipe encantado.

E na realidade Harry não deixava de ser o príncipe pelo qual esperara anos a fio, para saber o que era ser uma mulher desejada e realizada.

**Autora: É isso ae, pessoas... Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Tekaa (é assim q escreve?), o nome do livro em inglês é "Anything You Can Do (Bad Boys With Expensive Toys)" ;3**

**Eu quero reviews, ein?**


End file.
